The Hand of Eternity
by saruviel
Summary: The Fellowship's Final Adventure


**The Hand of Eternity**

**by Daniel Thomas Andrew Daly**

**© 6178 SC**

**Part One**

'**Father of Time'**

**Prologue**

Glaurung awoke. Mordor had fallen. He sensed it in his blood – his spirit. He sensed it, and knew it to be true. Morgoth would not be pleased. In his tenure in the pit below, dark creatures who had been chained near him from time to time had spoken of Mordor, Sauron and the final battle. Yet they had not known its fate. Yet, now he knew. Now he sensed in the air, in the realm of spirit, the fate of Mordor and Sauron.

At the top of the crag, overlooking the pit of torment, Glaurung stared downwards into the pit of the netherworld – the place he had just finally escaped from, after being cast down by the Valar. Morgoth, still, dwelt there – his final resting place according to the judgement of the Valar. Morgoth, greeting Glaurung after having just shattered the Door of the Night and being judged by the Valar and condemned to the netherword, still lay somewere in the pit below, searching for escape. Yet, when they had parted just the evening before, each taking a differing direction to what was believed would be sanctuary, Glaurung knew – the dragon of darkness knew – that Morgoth would soon escape as well.

He sat there, staring downwards. He sat there, and as days passed to weeks, feeding occasionally, he stared down into the pit, carefully awaiting the lord of the dark he knew would arise. Time passed slowly. Carrion surveyed him from time to time, assessing wether he was actually alive and available food. Occasionally he threatened them, and they soon departed. Other birdlife hovered around the edge of the pit. Eagles, hawks, sparrows, owls and various others. It seemed each of them had come to witness for themselves the emergence of Glaurung and, perhaps, the soon emergence of the dread Morgoth from the pit of despair.

He thought on the Valar who, having passed judgement, had cast them into the pit, never to return. In his dark heart, Glaurung would have vengeance upon them, and all in league with them. They would be punished, nay, destroyed. And he would feast on their very souls.

Yes, the Valar would feel his wrath, and, of course, so would any of the other seed of Turin who yet lived. Turin had slain him with the dreaded sword Gurthang above the ravine Cabed-en-Aras of the river Taeglin. The scar from that wounding still ran across his belly, even in the netheworld were their Valar judges had sent them.

As time passed with no sight of his dark lord, Glaurung thought on the tale Morgoth had shared with him in the pit below. For too long – for far too long – Morgoth had been cast to the outer void. Yet Morgoth had finally escaped that place, defeating the Door of Night.

In the void, Morgoth had brooded and the darkness – the power of the dark – had grown within him. Eru, the creator, had been there, talking to Morgoth from time to time. Talking to his son and sharing destiny and prophecy. Dagor Dagorath awaited, Eru told him often. The final battle. The final defeat of the shadow of doom. And in that battle, so Eru chided him, Morgoth would taste final and bitter defeat at the hands of Turin and the sword Gurthang. And to fulfil that prophecy Eru gave Melkor dark power. Power of evil and hatred beyond what he had known in earlier days.

And, when his power had grown sufficient, Melkor had spoken the word 'Nothingness' to the Door of Night, and through the power of infinite dark, the nothing placed within Melkor by Eru, the Door had ceased to be, the only way that it could be overcome.

And, now, destiny awaited. Morgoth hated Eru, yet knew he was powerless against him. He suffered the fate Eru planned for him, regardless of his own choice. His fate beckoned him onwards each moment – it beckoned him onwards for, in his mind and heart, he sensed that beyond the realm of death, should it occur at the hands of Turin, there awaited something. Something which Eru had only whispered and hinted at. Something which Eru had only placed subtley into his evil mind and heart. Yet Morgoth knew – at one point in the whisperings of Eru he knew – that beyond his service to the fate of death, something awaited. Something new, something different awaited. And on that, despising the very word, yet on that hope Morgoth placed his faith.

When the Door of Night had been shattered, and Morgoth had re-entered Arda, the Valar had been there. They had caught Morgoth, naming him Melkor, and Tulkas had condemned him to the fate of the pit of the netherworld, were the dead spirits of darkness lay. He had been cast down by the Valar, down into the deepest, darkest and most hate-filled pit. He had been cast down to were Glaurung lay chained, having now grown wings.

He had been chained next to Glaurung, with the impenetrable chains of Angainor forged by the Vala Aulë. He had been chained there and, left with little else to do, spoke with Glaurung and shared his story. And he had plotted. He had plotted and told Glaurung, once they were free, what he would plan on doing, of the vengeance that would belong to him.

And the darkness within Melkor – the darkness had continued to grow. And, in time, the chains had been shattered. He then shattered Glaurung's own chains, and they began their journey upwards – a journey of a million steps.

And then they had parted, sensing they were near the surface, to see if either could find the quickest way out and tell the other. Glaurung had found freedom first, and now waited his dark lord, his dark master. He knew it was inevitable, that Melkor would find freedom. He knew that. And as he sat and waited, Glaurung thought on the vengeance that would soon be his.

Sleeping in the early cold of the morning, Glaurung was wakened by a noise. He looked down into the pit in the early dawn light, and there, accompanied by three Balrog's, Melkor was climbing up to him. He watched him, and after the half of an hour had passed, his master stood before him.

Melkor motioned to the three Balrog's. 'They are former servants, Glaurung. They will come in useful.'

'Yes master. And now?' Morgoth climbed up onto the back of Glaurung and bid him take to the skies. As Glaurung began his flight upwards, Melkor finally responded to his query. 'And now destiny awaits.'

**Chapter One**

'**The Fellowship Anew'**

In truth, new life – new beginnings – are sometimes not that easy to adjust to. Legolas, sitting next to Gimli, observing Samwise Gamgee in conversation with Frodo, contemplated what had become their new life and new beginning.

They had been a fellowship once, all those years ago in middle earth, and then they had each gone to the far west of the grey havens, and then beyond.

And now, in their new home of Tarador, Tarador on what had become known as the 'Emerald Isle' of 'Eire', they had tasted the water of life, the elixir of the Valar, which kept them everlasting like the sun. They had been granted this for their service in the war of the ring at the end of the third age. Tulkas had granted them the elixir, from the pool of eternity in Tarador, and they had drunk deeply.

And now, four centuries later, they were again in the prime of life, the elixir having fully restored them.

'And this quest of yours Gimli, to see home again. When shall you be departing?'

'Dwarves are unpredictable creatures, my elven friend. Who can say when a Dwarf will make up his mind for certain on a matter.'

'Unpredictable you say. How so, valiant dwarf?'

'Yes valiant dwarf, how so?' Gimli and Legolas turned to the familiar voice that had spoken, finding it to be indeed the one they had hoped for. 'Gandalf,' said Legolas. 'You have returned.' 'Apparently like the unpredictable dwarves, the return of one of the Istari can never be quite fathomed. But yes, Legolas, to answer your question, I have returned. And is that Frodo and Samwise Gamgee I see approaching.' Frodo and Sam, who had noticed the appearance of the ancient wizard, had wandered up from the fountain they had been sitting by, and greeted their old friend. 'Hail Gandalf,' said Frodo. 'You've returned then,' said Samwise. 'Yes, I have returned master Gamgee. And it is good to see you all looking so well, and in fine spirits as well. This past century must have been good to you.' 'It has been that long, hasn't it,' said Frodo. 'A hundred years since you left us.' 'Yes indeed Frodo. As I told you all on my departure, there were still things that needed to be looked to in middle earth. And I have much news of that to share with you over these next few weeks. But first, were is Bilbo? Is he nearby?' Frodo looked at Samwise, a little hesitant to speak of Bilbo. 'Bilbo is with Elrond, Gandalf. He left near a quarter of a century ago.' Gandalf had a look of concern on his ancient demeanour. 'With Elrond? Why has he left his home?' Samwise blurted it out. 'He wants to be wizard. Like you, master Gandalf.' Gandalf looked at Samwise and Frodo. He turned to Legolas. 'Is this true? Bilbo is attempting to learn the ways of magic?' Legolas nodded. 'I am afraid so, Gandalf. It started when your Istari brother, Radagast, returned. Bilbo grew fascinated with the stories Radagast shared of his time in middle earth, and when Radagast and Elrond departed for Valinor with Morwen, Bilbo had convinced Radagast to let him accompany him and to teach him the ways of magic.'

Gandalf nodded. 'That is a tale. The funny thing is I was with Radagast early this year in eastern Mordor and he made no mention of such a thing. Perhaps it slipped his notice.'

'I dare say it did,' commented Frodo.

'What were you doing in eastern Mordor?' asked Samwise. 'I would have thought you would have tried to forget that forsaken land.'

'Samwise Gamgee! How good it is too see you,' said Gandalf, sitting down on the stone steps of one of the gardens of Tarador. 'I was in Mordor discussing things with two very close friends of mine, Samwise. The Blue Wizards they are known as. Fellow Istari. They go by the name of Alatar and Pallando.'

'Blue wizards?' queried Sam. 'How many of the Istari are they're anyway, master Gandalf.'

'That is an interesting question Samwise,' said Frodo. 'I don't think Gandalf has ever answered that question.'

'The ways of Eru Illuvatar are often beyond knowing, Frodo. And, likewise, we of the Istari, who are of the Maiar, servants of the Valar, have ways also beyond the knowing of mere mortals.'

'Yet, now we are no longer mere mortals, Gandalf,' said Frodo softly.

'Aye lad,' said Gimli. 'That we are no longer.'

'Indeed,' said Gandalf, placing his hand of affection on Gimli's shoulder. 'And, I suppose as you now partake of immortality through the elixir of life, that you should now be privy to the ways of eternity?'

'Perhaps such knowledge is now appropriate, Gandalf,' said Legolas. 'They are no longer youths – no longer children. Perhaps, as such, they should likewise share in some of the mysteries of Arda.'

'A fair comment, Legolas,' said Gandalf. 'Very well, then. I will speak of things ancient. You know me as Gandalf, yet that is a name given to me by men. It means Wand Elf, of all things.'

'Elf?' queried Samwise.

'I was once mistaken as such. Yet I am not Elf, nor human. This form you see before you was chosen. It was chosen for the task we of the Istari were given – the nurturing of the children of Eru Illuvatar. The Istari are five in number. Saruman was the head of our order, dressed in white. I myself was Gandalf the Grey, now in white. Radagast, who you have met, is Radagast the brown, third in seniority. And, finally, Alatar and Pallando, the blue wizards. Those two are equal in rank in our order of the White Council.'

'You said five in number, master Gandalf. Don't you mean four, now that Saruman is dead?' said Samwise.

'No, Samwise. There were, and still are, five of the Istari. While Saruman did die a mortal death, from there he returned to the Timeless Halls of Heaven, and saw once more the face of Eru Illuvatar.'

'And how do you know this? Asked Frodo.

'Because I told him,' said a familiar voice, just then making itself known.

The fellowship turned to see a wizard, dressed in grey, with an all to familiar face.

'Saruman!' exclaimed Legolas, reaching for his sword.

'Be at peace, Legolas,' said Gandalf, calming him. 'While this is indeed Saruman, he is no longer what – no longer who - he was. He is redeemed and he is once again among the Istari. And now he is Saruman the Grey.'

'Saruman the Grey!' exclaimed Frodo to himself.

'And you trust him!', exclaimed Samwise.

'Master Samwise,' began Saruman. 'When one has been lectured to by Eru Illuvatar himself, one begins to remember the purpose his life serves. I am no longer who I was. No longer of the power of darkness.'

Samwise looked at Saruman. 'God lectured you?'

'Yes, God,' Saruman said to himself. 'The westron word they now use about Eru. But to answer your question, yes master Samwise, God lectured me. He makes himself known to all the Valar and Maiar. It is from him we have come to be. It is from Eru Illuvatar that life begins. And, so, when I received a correction to my former thinking, a new life, as it were, began. I once again rekindled my love for and passion for middle earth and its people, and Eru entrusted to me once more my position amongst the Istari, now as Saruman the Grey, under Master Gandalf.'

'Why would Eru trust him, Gandalf. After all he did?'

'Samwise, I know you are not the most trusting of souls.'

'With good reason,' said Samwise, eyeing Saruman.

'Yet all of us – from the greatest to the least – deserve a second chance. Would you not agree.'

'Come on Samwise. Saruman is now our friend.' said Frodo, nodding in the direction of Saruman, who nodded likewise in response.

'Your friend, Frodo. I will never trust him.'

'Be that as it may, master Gamgee, Saruman is now a friend of ours. Isn't that right Gandalf?' said Gimli.

'Indeed that is true,' responded Gandalf.

'Tell us. How fairs Arwen at Rivendell?' asked Legolas.

'I am afraid, since Aragorn's passing, she is still in mourning. She promises me that, in the course of due time, she will rejoin the land of the living, as she has so elegantly stated. Yet, for now, she dresses in black and mourns her lost love. Yet, I sense, her mourning is near complete. She has finally accepted that Aragorn was a man, and she an immortal elf. And that the life of love between them, which indeed was true love, was and could only be fleeting, as the snows of winter likewise melting with the onset of spring.'

Saruman spoke up. 'The affairs of the heart, as my brother would put it, are dark and hidden at times, often never showing their true selves. Arwen's love for Aragorn, though, was plain to all. Even I at Isengard knew of this love. Her heart though, as all do, will mend. It will heal and come, one day, to the brightness of a new day dawning and realize that new life inevitably draws one onwards, as dawn moves onwards to a brand new day. She may never forget Aragorn, yet her spirit will move inevitably and inexorably forwards. She is elven. She is of the blood of immortality.'

'Well said, Saruman,' said Gandalf.

Samwise looked at Saruman and, somewhat consoled, nodded softly.

Frodo spoke up. 'What news of the Shire? How fares life in Hobbiton?' Gandalf smiled. 'My dear Frodo, as much as life in the past age had its comings and goings, rarely familiar with the ways of Hobbits and the Shire, Hobbiton stands much the same. And upon my last visit, Bag End was again being occupied. By one certain young female hobbit by the name of 'Jando Baggins'.

'Jando Baggins!' exclaimed Frodo. 'Bag End is still in Baggins ownership?' 'Indeed it is, Frodo my friend. I spoke with her of you and Bilbo. I did not mention your being still alive, but did not quite deny that either, and I feel with some of the things I had said and some of her queries, she may have gained suspicion. We had a wonderful evening with her father, tracing Baggins ancestory and finding yourself and Bilbo amongst their ancestory. She is something of a neice of yours it would seem. A fiery, redheaded Baggins. A handful even on a good day.'

Frodo smiled, ever so pleased to learn Bag End was still in Baggins ownership, and curious about his new 'neice' Jando.

'Yes, I see Jando in you,' said Saruman. 'Really, quite a strong resemblance. And the same passion for life, it would seem.'

Frodo smiled, ever so pleased at news of new blood in the Baggins clan.

'And the Gamgee's?' asked Samwise. Gandalf turned to Sam and placed his ancient hands upon Sam's shoulders. 'I believe, Samwise, if I have it correct, you are now a great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-grandfather.'

'How many greats was that Gandalf? I lost count,' bemoaned Samwise.

'Too many, it would seem, for you dear Samwise. Suffice to say you are a father yet again. Meriadoc Gamgee was the latest addition to your household upon my parting from the shire. A young wee lad, barely eighteen.'

'Meriadoc?' queried Frodo.

'Yes Meriadoc,' replied Gandalf. 'I can only hope that the foolishness of 'Merry Brandybuck' does not run in his veins. But no, forgive me. Merry was dear to me, as to all of us, and his passing his missed.'

The fellowship paused for a moment, reflecting on one now gone from them, along with the beloved Peregrin Took.

'Really, my friends,' began Gandalf, 'life in middle earth comes and goes much as you have always known it too. The kingdoms of men are currently at peace, a much needed peace, and little it seems would disturb our pleasant slumber. Little yet, perhaps, not nothing.'

'You would speak of the rumblings,' queried Saruman to Gandalf. 'Are you sure they should yet know.'

'It is best, often, to air things when hearts are affected, Saruman. And I think that this fellowship of ours, having grown strong from past battles and adventures, can warrant news such as we have.'

'What news?' asked Frodo, whose curiousity had been aroused.

'Yes, tell us Gandalf,' said Legolas, a comment echoed by the others present.

Gandalf stood and walked over to the fountain, looking down into the pool were goldfish were swimming around. He turned, looked at Saruman, and looked up at the heavens. The news he had was rumour – and perhaps just that; nothing but rumour. Yet, if true – if indeed true – then the lives of the fellowship would soon be set on a course of action. An inevitable and unalterable course of action. He took an apple out of his vast cloak, from a hidden pocket, and took a bite. He savoured the freshness, just picked in a garden of Tarador, and looked at the fellowship. He would now speak of things he himself feared.

'Rumour has it, friends, of an ancient enemy having returned to Arda. An ancient enemy, surpassing the might of even Sauron.'

Frodo and Samwise looked at Gandalf, a look of concern on their faces, yet neither spoke. Eventually Legolas spoke up.

'There is, Gandalf, only one greater in might than Sauron. And he is gone, lost in the great void. He can not return.'

'Legolas, I can only wish that that were true. Yet, it would seem in the mysteries of prophecy, that the ancient oracle of Mandos, once known as Namo of the Valar, judge of the dead, the oracle of 'Dagor Dagorath' may now, in the eternal wisdom of Eru Illuvatar, be, dare I say it, coming to pass.

Legolas looked at Gandalf, and turned away. He remembered, then, that prophecy taught him in youth, knowing the fate of the world and the final great battle.

'What is Dagor Dagorath, Gandalf?' asked Frodo.

'Perhaps I can answer that,' began Saruman.

Mandos, or Namo as he was once known as, is of the Valar. Yet he does not reside here in Tarador, choosing to remain in Valinor. He uttered, and never by his own cognition, the oracle of Dagor Dagorath.

According to the prophecy our ancient enemy, Morgothwill discover how to break the Door of Night, and will destroy the Sunand the Moon. Out of love for the sun and moon, Eärendil will return from the sky and shall meet Tulkas, Fionwë, and Túrin Turambaron the plains of Valinor. Supposedly, all the Free Peoples of Middle-earthwill participate in this final battle, Elves, Menand Dwarvesalike.

There the forces of the Valarshall fight against Morgoth, or Melkoras he is known, who will have resurrected many of his old followers, including our dread enemy Sauron. Tulkas will wrestle with him, but it will be by the hand of Túrin that finally death and destruction will be dealt to Melkor. Túrin will run his black sword Gurthang through Melkor's heart, thus avenging the Children of Húrin. Then the Pelóri Mountainswill be levelled, the three Silmarilswill be recovered from the Earth, sea, and sky, and Fëanor's spirit shall be released from the halls of Mandos to give them to Yavanna, who will break them and rekindle the light of the Two Trees. The battle will end and renew Arda's existence: all the Elves shall awake and the Powers will be young again. Also, according to Dwarven legends, they will help their maker Aulërecreate Arda in all its glory again.

Following this, there will be a Second Music of the Ainur. This song will sing into being a new world. Men will sing it with the Ainur. It is unknown what the fate of the old races, or of the old world, will be in the new one, as Mandos did not say. Even the Ainur do not know anything of the second world or the Second Music. All the Ainur know is that the Second Music will be greater than the First Music.

Strangely, Mando uttered two of such prophecies, each with slightly differing detail, which suggests numerous possibilities. In the original prophecy Mando wrote that none of the dooms he had declared showed whether the Marring of Arda would ever be repaired. Whereas the Second Prophecy explicitly states that the Elves and Valar shall be renewed after Dagor Dagorath and that the fate of Men is unknown.'

The fellowship, thinking on the words of Saruman, contemplated the great day of Dagor Dagorath.

Frodo, having made the connection in his mind about the rumours of an ancient evil having returned, spoke up.

'Morgoth has returned. They are the rumours, aren't they.'

'I am afraid so, Frodo,' responded Gandalf.

'Did I hear correctly that Sauron will be resurrected? I thought we were rid of him for good,' said Sam.

'Yes, that is the prophecy. Sauron, and many other servants of Morgoth, will re-awaken, to partake in the final battle. To show the final wrath of the Hand of Doom,' responded Saruman.

'Again with a war to end an age.' Stated Gimli, a slight tone of sarcasm apparent to all.

'Yes, Gimli. It would appear this battle is to end the fourth age. I dare say little else could.'

'And beyond that,' asked Frodo.

'A time, perhaps, my hobbit friend, in which the ways of the Istari may gradually be less and less called after. There are other tales, traditions as it were, connected to Mandos prophesy, which speak of a new emerging world. A world much less like this current one and dominated, in the main, by the children of men. A world in which hobbits, dwarves and elves are spoken of in myth and legend. A world in which the children of men have emerged as the final great victors.'

Samwise looked concerned. 'If that happens Gandalf, what will happen to the Hobbits.'

'I feel, master Samwise, that perhaps only Eru Illuvatar himself could answer you that question. But, in speculation, they will have withdrawn from the world, in the main. Withdrawn into lost and hidden cities, away from the new world of men. Alongside them the elves and dwarves will remain hidden as, supposedly in the most ancient prophecy shared with the Istari, the children of Men and their great King, the chosen one, rule middle earth.'

'Great King?' queried Legolas?

'The anointed one, Legolas. The one upon which Eru Illuvatar will place his spirit – his essence. The one hidden from us for the ages, to be revealed in the last days – in the times of the last things.'

'We elves know nothing of such a prophecy.' Stated Legolas flatly.

'Nor would you, began Saruman. It is of the domain of the Valar and Maiar, and of them alone. It is shared rarely at that, and with only the chosen few who will show responsibility with such information. And, from Gandalf's judgement, it appears you are among the chosen.'

'And this age of men. Will it last forever? Will elves return to middle earth?' asked Legolas earnestly.

Gandalf looked at him, understanding his natural concerns. 'There is much in the ancient prophecy, yet much not remembered, as it was forbidden to be recorded, but to live on only in memory. Yet, there is a figure. A figure in opposition to the anointed one. An opponent – an adversary. A power, greater in darkness and might than even Morgoth himself.'

'And who is this power? asked Frodo.

Gandalf looked at Saruman. 'That power is the power that tempts us to evil, even still to this day as we are tempted. It goes by many names. Ha Satan. The Devil. The fallen one. It comes from the realm of the anointed one, hidden from us – a realm created, it would seem, parallel to our abode in the timeless halls. Yet, its spirit lurks even here, and would one day conquer and destroy us also, if it were to prevail. It is at the end of the age of men that the fallen one will take part in the final battle with the anointed one. And, if the elves are to return to middle earth, it is perhaps beyond then, a time we know nothing of, that middle earth will call them home once again.'

Legolas nodded, seemingly satisfied at that answer.

Samwise stroked his head, his head full of news. 'So much to take in, Gandalf. This Morgoth, who you named Melkor. I have heard the Valar speak of him from time to time. Who is he exactly?' asked Samwise, turning to Saruman.

'It is best you sit Samwise, for I shall speak at length. Morgoth Bauglir, originally known as Melkor was the most powerful of the Ainur, but turning to darkness, became Morgoth, the "great enemy", the ultimate antagonistof Arda, from whom all evil in the world of Middle-earth ultimately stems. Sauron, one of the Maiarof Aulë, switched his allegiance and became the principal lieutenant of Morgoth.

Before the creation of Arda, Melkor was the most powerful of the Ainur. He contended with Eru, via the Music of the Ainur. Melkor was jealous of Eru, and wanted to create and rule other willshimself. He spent a long time looking for the Secret Fire, the "Flame Imperishable".

Unlike his fellow Ainu Aulë, Melkor was too proud to admit that his creations were simply discoveries wholly made possible by, and therefore belonging to, Eru. Instead, Melkor aspired to the level of Eru, the true Creator of all possibilities.

During the Great Music of the Ainur, Melkor attempted to alter the Music and introduced what he believed to be elements purely of his own design. As part of these efforts, he drew many weaker-willed Ainur to him — creating a counter to Eru's main theme. Ironically, these attempts did not truly subvert the Music, but only elaborated Eru's original intentions: the Music of Eru took on depth and beauty precisely because of the strife and sadness Melkor's disharmonies, and their rectification, introduced.

Since the Great Music of the Ainur stood as templatefor all of history and all of material creation in the Middle-earth cycle, asit was first sung before Time, and then the universewas made in its image, there was an aspect of everything in Middle-earth that came of Melkor's meddling – everything had been corrupted.

After the Creation, many Ainur entered into Eä. The most powerful of them were called the Valar, or Powers of the World; the lesser, who acted as their followers and assistants, were the Maiar, of who myself and Gandalf as Istari belong to. They immediately set about the ordering of the universe and Ardawithin it, according to the themes of Eru as best they understood them. Melkor and his followers entered Eä as well, and they set about ruining and undoing whatever the others did.

Each of the Valar was attracted to a particular aspect of the world that became the focus of their powers. Melkor was drawn to terrible extremes and violence — bitter cold, scorching heat, earthquakes, rendings, breakings, utter darkness, burning light, and so on. His power was so great that at first the Valar were unable to restrain him. Arda never seemed to achieve a stable form until the Vala Tulkasentered Eä and tipped the balance.

Driven out by Tulkas, Melkor brooded in the darkness at the outer reaches of Arda until an opportune moment arrived when Tulkas was distracted. Melkor re-entered Arda and attacked and destroyed the Two Lamps, which at the time were the only sources of light. Arda was plunged into darkness, and the island of Almaren, the first home of the Valar on Earth, was destroyed in the violence of the lamps' fall.

After the fall of the Lamps, the Valar withdrew into the land of Amanin the far West. The country where they settled was called Valinor, which they heavily fortified. Melkor held dominion over Middle-earth from his fortress of Utumnoin the North.

Melkor's first reign ended after the Elves, the eldest of the Children of Ilúvatar, awoke at the shores of Cuiviénen, and the Valar resolved to rescue them from his malice. The Valar waged devastating war on Melkor, and destroyed Utumno. Melkor was bound with a specially forged chain, Angainorand brought to Valinor, where he was imprisoned in the Halls of Mandosfor three ages.

Melkor had captured a number of Elves before the Valar attacked him, and he torturedand corrupted them, breeding the first Orcs. Yet, also orcs were bred as corruptions of Men, or alternatively as soulless beings animated solely by the will of their evil lord.

Upon his release, Melkor was paroledto Valinor, though he was not trusted by some of the Valar. He made a pretence of humility and virtue, but secretly plotted harm toward the Elves, whose awakening he blamed for his defeat. The Noldor, wisest of the three kindreds of Elves that had come to Valinor, were most vulnerable to his plots, since he had much knowledge they eagerly sought, and while instructing them he also awoke unrest and discontent among them. When the Valar became aware of this they sent Tulkas to arrest him, but Melkor had already fled. With the aid of Ungoliant, a dark spirit in the form of a monstrous spider, he destroyed the Two Trees of Valinor, slew the King of the Noldor, Finwë, and stole the three Silmarils, jewels made by Finwë's son Fëanor, which were filled with the light of the Trees. Fëanor thereupon named him Morgoth, 'Black Foe of the World', and the Eldar knew him by this name alone afterwards.

Morgoth resumed his rule in the North of Middle-earth, this time in Angband, a lesser fortress than Utumno, but not so completely destroyed. He rebuilt it, and raised above it the volcanictriple peak of Thangorodrim. The Silmarils he set into a crown of iron, which he wore at all times. Fëanor and most of the Noldor pursued him, along the way committing the Kinslayingand incurring the Doom of Mandos. On arriving in Beleriand, the region of Middle-earth nearest Angband, the Noldor established kingdoms and made war on Morgoth. Soon afterwards, the Sun and the Moon arose for the first time, and Men awoke. The major battles of the ensuing war included the Dagor-nuin-Giliath, Dagor Aglareb, Dagor Bragollachat which the long-standing Siege of Angbandwas broken, and the battle of Nírnaeth Arnoediadwhen the armies of the Noldor and the Men allied with themwere routed and the men of the East joined Morgoth. Over the next several decades, Morgoth destroyed the remaining Elven kingdoms, reducing their domain to an island in the Bay of Balarto which many refugeesfled, and a small settlement at the Mouths of Sirionunder the protection of Ulmo.

Before the Nírnaeth Arnoediad the Man Berenand Elf Lúthienthe daughter of Thingolentered Angband and recovered a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown. It was inherited by their granddaughter Elwing, who joined those dwelling at the Mouths of Sirion. Her husband Eärendil, wearing the Silmaril on his brow, sailed across the sea to Valinor, where he pled with the Valar to liberate Middle-earth from Morgoth.

During the ensuing War of Wrath, Beleriandand much of the north of Middle-earth was destroyed and reshaped. In the end, Morgoth was utterly defeated. His armies were almost entirely slaughtered. The dragonswere almost all destroyed, and Thangorodrimwas shattered when Eärendil slew the greatest of them, Ancalagon the Black, who crashed upon it as he fell. The few remaining dragons were scattered, and the handful of surviving Balrogs hid themselves deep within the earth. Morgoth fled into the deepest pit and begged for pardon, but his feet were cut from under him, his crown was made into a collar, and he was chained once again with Angainor. The Valar exiled him permanently from the world, thrusting him through the Door of Nightinto the void, and he is not expected to return until the prophesied Dagor Dagorath, of which we have just learned.

The name Morgoth is Sindarin, and means 'Black Enemy'. Bauglir is also Sindarin, meaning 'Tyrant' or 'Oppressor'. 'Morgoth Bauglir' is actually an epithet: his name in Ainulindalëis Melkor, which means 'He Who Arises In Might' in Quenya. But this too is an epithet since he, like all the Ainur, had another true name in Valarin, the language of the Ainur before Time, but this name is forbidden to be mentioned. The Sindarin equivalent of Melkor is Belegûr, but it was never used; instead a deliberately resembling name Belegurth, meaning 'Great Death', has been used, though still rarely.

His name of 'Morgoth' did not arise until Melkor destroyed the Two Trees, murdered Finwëand stole the Silmarilsin the First Age. Prior to this point, he was called only Melkor. But after these events, Fëanor, son of Finwë, dubbed him 'Morgoth', and the Elvescalled him thereafter by that name alone.

Like Sauron, he had a host of other titles: Lord of the Dark, the Dark Power of the North, and Great Enemy. The Edaincalled him the Dark King and the Dark Power; the Númenóreanscorrupted by Sauron called him the Lord of All and the Giver of Freedom.

In the legend of the Children of Húrin, there is a more complete version of a story summarized in our revered text 'Quenta Silmarillion'. Húrinalong with his younger brother Huorwere leaders of the House of Hador, one of the three kindred of elf-friends. At Nírnaeth Arnoediadthey covered the escape of Turgonto Gondolinby sacrificing their army and themselves. Huor was slain, but Húrin was brought before Morgoth alive. In revenge for his aid to Turgon and his defiance, Morgoth cursed Húrin and his children, binding Húrin to a seat upon Thangorodrim and forcing him to witness all that happened to his children in the succeeding years.

Melkor could initially take any shape, but his first recorded form was "...as a mountain that wades in the sea and has its head above the clouds and is clad in ice and crowned with smoke and fire; and the light of the eyes of Melkor was like a flame that withers with heat and pierces with a deadly cold." At the time he slew the Two Trees and stole the Silmarils, he took to himself the shape of the great Dark Lord: gigantic and terrifying. The diminution of his power in this time and his own desire for lordship destroyed his ability to freely change shape, and he became bound to this one terrible form. His hands were burned by the theft of the Silmarils, and never healed. In his fight with High King Fingolfin, he suffered several wounds; his foot was hewn by Fingolfin's Sword of Ice Crystal, Ringil. At the end of this battle, Thorondor, the great Eagle, swooped down and scarred Morgoth's face with his talons, a wound that also never healed. In battle he wore black armour and wielded Grond, the Hammer of the Underworld. The great battering ram of Mordor was named for this weapon. He also wielded a black spear, and a poison sword.

Melkor's powers were originally immense – greater than those of any other single Ainu. He shared a part of the powers of every other Vala, but unlike them used it for domination of the whole of Arda. To accomplish this Morgoth dispersed his being throughout Arda, tainting its very fabric; and only Aman was free of it. His person thus became ever more diminished and restricted.

Pityis beyond Morgoth's understanding, as is courage. As he alone of the Valar bound himself to a physical, and therefore destructible, body, he alone of the Valar knew fear.

Because Morgoth was the most powerful creature in Arda, many "flocked to his banner." Morgoth's chief servants were Maiar he corrupted or monsters he created: Sauron, later the Dark Lord of Mordorand his chief servant; the Balrogs, including Gothmog, the Lord of Balrogs and High-Captain of Angband; Glaurung, the Father of Dragons; Ancalagon"the Black", greatest of the Winged Dragons; Carcharoth, the mightiest wolf that ever lived; Draugluin, Sire of Werewolves; and Thuringwethil, Sauron's vampiremessenger.

Ungoliant, a demonin spider form, helped Melkor destroy the Two Trees. But this alliance was temporary; when Melkor refused to yield the Silmarils to Ungoliant, she attacked him. He had spread his power and malice too thin, and had weakened himself too much to fight back; he escaped only through the arrival of the Balrogs.

When the race of Men awoke, Morgoth temporarily left Angband to live among them. Some men worshipped him, banning Ilúvatar from their hearts.

Morgoth was known to betray his own servants. After the Noldor were defeated, he confined all Men in his service to the lands of Hithlum, their only prize the pillage of that land, though they had fought to win richer lands in Beleriand. Since he could never fully dominate Men, he could never really trust them, and indeed feared them.

There is often a distinction between the Ainu Melkor, the most powerful of Eru's created beings, and Morgoth, the diminished being that styled itself Dark Lord of Arda. This distinction is not limited to the change in name.

As described in "Ainulindalë", Melkor's discord marred the Music of the Ainur in Heaven. Melkor's thematic variations in that Music amounted to his own self-elaboration. Each Ainu arose from a divine theme, existing beforehand only in the mind of Eru. Eä, or the World that Is, is shaped after the Music. Thus, the evil that Melkor weaves into the Music was mirrored in Eä by the evil he wove into the fabric of reality. As a result, the Ardawas 'Marred': the conceptions of the Valar never came about, and Melkor's very essence was present in all creation.

Melkor's inability to perform true creation is tied to the idea that something of his actual being must pass into the things he 'created', in order to give them an effective substance and reality. Melkor could not create something as he did not possess the imperishable flame; thus he could only create a mockery of those things in Arda. From his Trollsto the Sun, which was made from a flower from a Tree poisoned by Ungoliant, and was thus itself imperfect, Melkor's power and essence was poured into Arda. Melkor's individual self was diminished as a consequence. He was reduced to Morgoth, the 'Dark Enemy.'

Morgoth, once the most powerful being in Eä, spent his will on his vast armies and followers, so that in the War of Wrath, as his armies were swept away before the host of Aman, he was captured by Eönwëand cast off his throne. And as we know, Morgoth's spirit was cast out beyond the Walls of Night.'

Samwise spoke up. 'And it is from there he has returned then? He has broken the walls of night?

'That we do not yet know for sure, Samwise,' said Gandalf. 'Our information comes from Radagast, who in turned learned this news from the Blue Wizards. They have a palantir, and they claim they have seen something. A vision, as it were. A vision of a figure riding a dragon who they were certain was 'Glaurung', yet strangely now with wings. And they sensed within the vision a voice of evil, one which spoke these words, 'I see you.' And then nothing more.

Legolas grimaced. 'Those words sound all too familiar, Gandalf. Words of evil, once spoken to those we have once known.' Gandalf nodded, recalling the event in Rohan all those years ago.

'Then he has returned then. It is certain?' began Samwise.

'Nothing, truly, can be certain, Samwise. It was once deemed certain that the Sun will always shine, yet perhaps that, soon, may not be. In this life we live so much happens that is, in some ways, as unpredictable as our dwarven friend Gimli.'

Gimli nodded, a little embarrassed in response.

'Yet, if I were to say wether I believed Morgoth had returned, I fear I could not now deny this proposition. And, it is because of this reality, amongst many, that I have returned to you. For now we have work – again work – and a quest to undertake. If, indeed, Dagor Dagorath approaches, then there is much to prepare for and much to be concerned with. A battle approaches. A final, dark and bitter battle. A battle which will resolve much in middle earth and prepare the way for the new age dawning. It is a battle, my dear friends, that we need to be prepared for. A battle which will change us, once and for all.'

Heads nodded at Gandalf's words. Faces which had seen evil and bitterness before, nodded, understanding the war which lay ahead. Understanding, yet not knowing, that the fate of their world was to again be put to the ultimate test.

'Yet, let us retire to the palace. I wish to speak with Manwe, as I have not seen him since returning. There is still so much to speak of. So much to be readied and prepared for. So much, yet again, ahead of us my dear friends.' Upon those words, Gandalf turned and made his way up the stone steps towards the palace of Manwe, at the heart of Tarador on the Emerald Isle. The fellowship fell in line behind him and each of them contemplated the future. A future that was, as inexorably as the hand of Morgoth himself, now moving towards them. A future most uncertain indeed.

**Chapter Two**

'**An Unexpected Return'**

'Well, all things considered Radagast, I have had the time of my life. And now, so many years gone, but now, to see the Shire once more. To see home again. And to see if Bag End is still there, as I left it.' Radagast smiled at his companion of a quarter of a century, one whom he had now taught much of the ways of wizardry. 'I will, of course, visit you from time to time Bilbo. Yet my brothers in Mordor and I have still much to do in Middle Earth. And while I have accompanied you thus far, I yearn to return to them.'

'As soon as we get to Bag End and I am settled, I will let you go then. As we agreed Radagast.'

'As we agreed then.'

Radagast the Brown of the Istari, and his travelling companion, Bilbo Baggins, had left Rivendell three nights prior and were approaching the shire. For 25 long years Radagast had taught bilbo many lessons of wizardry, first in Valinor, and then in his journeys in middle earth. Radagast had been disappointed when Bilbo had missed seeing Gandalf in Mordor, Bilbo having been holed up in restored Isengard, studying various texts of wizardry that Radagast had devised in his early years upon middle earth. At first, Radagast had been somewhat reluctant to teach Bilbo things. At Valinor, Radagast had given Bilbo a small gem. A small, firey gem, in the form of an amulet to wear around his neck. He had not explained to Bilbo the origin of the Amulet, which he knew he mustn't for fear of what it could do in evil hands. Yet he had explained the basic notion that Bilbo's newfound powers of wizardry drew their strength from the gem. And then he had taught him much in the way of the code of ethics of those who stood on the white council in their service to Eru Illuvatar and the Valar. And, perhaps foolishly, yet in a spirit of patience, Radagast had allowed Bilbo to discover the ways of the Istari and tutored him on the responsibilities that followed.

His new apprentice had studied carefully, attentively listening to Radagast's every word. He had studied, and carefully applied his art under Radagast's careful eye.

In the end, Radagast understood that, as befitted his mandate amongst the children of Eru Illuvatar, that Bilbo be allowed to learn those things which his heart desired. To grow in knowledge and skill, as a child now chosen for immortality, was rightfully due. And while he suspected that he may not have the complete approval of the new head of order of the Istari, Gandalf the white, Radagast had been willing to take any rebuke upon himself to guide his new steward.

'Tell me a tale, Radagast. Tell me another tale. A tale of days long ago,' asked Bilbo of his teacher.

'Another tale, Bilbo. You seem never to get sick of them. Yet, as you wish.' Radagast looked up at the trees along their road and thought on the many ancient tales he could share. And then one, in particular, came to him.

'I will share with you, Bilbo, of the opening words of Ainulindalë, which tells of the time before Time. Eru Ilúvatar, as his names imply, existed before and independently of all else. He could take a particular concept, thesis or theme, and 'give a secret fireto it', will it into being, so it existed as a distinct object or entity. Such existence itself is a representation and concretization of divine conceptualizations: there is first the idea, then the concrete, or 'objective', manifestation commensurate with that idea. The 'Ainur', meaning 'Holy Ones', were the first such concepts-embodied or themes-realized; they were and are the children 'of Ilúvatar's thought.' Upon their creation, when nothing else existed, Ilúvatar taught the Ainur the art of 'Music', which became their life and work. So Heaven became filled with the making of Music.

With each Ainu comprehending at first only those secondary ideas and themes most closely related to that primary idea-theme-thought of Ilúvatar's which pre-figured itself, these creative musical elaborations only gradually, through exposure to each other, become collaborative. The compositions revolve around themes given to each Ainu by Ilúvatar, which themes correspond respectively to those primary themes or concepts embodied in each Ainu – that indeed are each Ainu. Through listening and contemplation, an Ainu becomes aware of other Ainur, other musics, and the cultivation and adornment of other themes.

After a time of Music, Ilúvatar proposed a first 'great' design to all the Ainur at once: a symphony for His pleasure. He then charged them with the collective elaboration of this great theme. They were to play themselves at composition.

While it is true that the Ainur are Ilúvatar's thoughts embodied, they each have a life of their own, and were expected to utilize their 'freedom' by cultivating the grand theme. Only in the future, at the 'end of days', will all the created beings of Ilúvatar fully understand not only the divinely provided concepts and themes they each personally embody, but how each relates to all the others and fits, as per Ilúvatar's intentions in the entire greater scheme.

In the grand theme, Melkoris introduced, and the Ainur begin their Chorus. Melkor was the most powerful of the Ainur and as knowing much of Ilúvatar's thoughts, including something of each of the primary themes that prefigure the other Ainur. He developed impatience with the schoolish process of thematic elaboration: like a precocious child, Melkor began thinking of certain musical ideas and themes as being 'all his own', and he felt compelled to develop them apace. Melkor even harboured the desire to externally manifest his own ideas, private ideas, as he thought them, and to become a creator of beings himself. When the choir of the Ainur finally embarked on the fully collaborative elaboration of Ilúvatar's grand plan, Melkor participated with all the others, yet he stood forth and inserted his very different thematic adornments, which disrupted the harmony. One reason his music was so different is that he'd spent too much time 'alone,' so his themes appear to have a singular, rather than contextual, origin. The 'battle' in the choir of the Ainur raged back and forth with the 'pro-Ilúvatar' Music described as "deep and wide and beautiful, but slow and blended with an immeasurable sorrow, from which its beauty chiefly came." Melkor's music, on the other hand, is said to have been "loud, and vain, and endlessly repeated … And it essayed to drown the other music by the violence of its voice … " But, despite Melkor's best efforts to mar and utterly overthrow the Great Music, his discordant music's "most triumphant notes were taken by the other and woven into its own solemn pattern."One was very great and deep and beautiful, but it was mingled with an unquenchable sorrow, while the other was now grown to unity and a system of its own, but was loud and vain and arrogant, braying triumphantly against the other as it thought to drown it, yet ever, as it essayed to clash most fearsomely, finding itself but in some manner supplementing or harmonizing with its rival.' "The other had grown to a unity and system, yet an imperfect one, save insofar as derived still from the eldest theme of Ilúvatar

The Great Music of the Ainurprogressed thus: Ilúvatar introduced a First Theme to the choir of the Ainur and Melkor 'spoiled' it, converting many of the Ainur to his cause in the process. These fallen Ainur became at latter times characters like the Balrogs, Ungoliantand Sauronhimself. Next, Ilúvatar imposed a Second Theme, and again Melkor corrupted it. Ilúvatar then proposed a Third Theme that Melkor also corrupted, so that the Music became a raging disharmony. Ilúvatar put an end to the disharmony with the conducting of one chord, deeper than the Abyss, higher than the Firmament, piercing as the light of the eye of Ilúvatar. After the Great Music stopped, Ilúvatar promptly praised Melkor, chastised him, and then leaves the Ainur for time to their own thoughts.

Ilúvatar later called the Ainur together and 'showed' them a 'Vision'. The Vision was of what the transliteration of their collaborative Great Music into a material reality would be like. They were shown that the Music has a point, has a result and effect beyond its composition and singing: it amounted to no less than a highly detailed template commensurate with the entire history – beginning to end – of a material, 'physical' Universe that could exist inside 'time'. During this preview of the Birth, Life and Death of Ea, the Ainur beheld and contemplated all the aspects of material reality, which aspects were each associated with themes associated with particular Ainu. As the Ainur gazed out on this preview, Melkor saw in detail how even his most private ideas and themes, even his most disruptive and destructive efforts, in the end served only to fully elaborate Ilúvatar's master plan, design, theme and will. Melkor was shown that his private themes, as Melkor thought them to be, were in fact elements of that plan and tributary to its glory."

The Ainur saw in the Vision that there were things none of them remembered composing, and things they perhaps remembered composing but did not at the time fully understand. The Children of Ilúvatarare first mentioned here, the future home of the Children, being Arda, becomes known, and some positively fascinating advice was given: do not read too much into the relative size of Arda as compared to Ea, or be overly impressed with the immensity of Space compared to, say, the delicacy and complexity of design in a mustard seed. Many of the Ainur, including Melkor, became enamoured of the Earth, though Melkor still wanted to dominate it and the Children. The Ainur, looking out at the preview of all creation, came to believe that Water, of all the substances and energies of material reality, most completely echoed the collaborative elaboration that was the propounding and cultivating of Ilúvatar's entire creative plan. The Ainur rejoice in Light, but at the sounds of the Sea they feel "a great unquiet.

While Melkor is the first Ainu properly named, and the first Ainu to whom Ilúvatar directly spoke, Ulmo 'The Pourer' or 'The Rainer', is the second on both counts: right after the point is made that Water is the fullest echo of the Music of the Ainur, Ulmo was introduced as the Ainu most identified with that element, and the Ainu most educated in the matter of Music. Ulmo was the second Ainu to whom Ilúvatar specifically spoke when he pointed out to Ulmo that Water has from Melkor's meddling benefited beyond Ulmo's earlier conceptions. Melkor, then, attempted to disrupt water with the use of fierce heat and severe cold, but could do nothing to ruin Water as he must have hoped: this did no less than push Manwëand Ulmo more closely together. Ulmo, first of all the Ainur, Melkor spoke as such "'Truly, Water is become now fairer than my heart imagined, neither had my secret thought conceived the snowflake, nor in all my music was contained the falling of the rain. I will seek Manwë, that he and I may make melodies for ever to thy delight!'" And so Ulmo and Manwë were revealed as the two chief servants of Ilúvatar's intentions.

The Vision ended: Ilúvatar's preview was snatched away before any of the Ainur could fully see or comprehend the whole work of their music-made-into-substance. Because of this, and because of their nature as beings that must grow to an understanding of themselves in the context of the interplay of all creation, the Ainur knew quite a bit of the past, present and future of the Universe and its inhabitants, yet they don't know everything, the later days, especially, being hidden from them. When the vision was taken away, the Ainur became restless, having fallen in love with the Universe, the Earth and the Children. Even Melkor thought that he wanted to be a benign part of their manifestation, though his tendencies must have lead more toward dominance than cultivation.

In the end of the Beginning, Ilúvatar took the entire musical work of the Ainur, including Melkor's destructive efforts, and made it manifest, existing as Eä, or what can be called the Universe. Many of the most powerful and influential Ainur entered into Eä, but they entered on condition that the life of the Universe, which has a beginning, middle and end corresponding to the Great Music of the Ainu, would be binding on them, and would become their lives as well. The Valar, or'The Powers', the most powerful Ainur that entered into the Universe entered into and became a part of the World at the very beginning of Time, Melkor amongst them.

The remaining paragraphs of Ainulindalë summarize the first efforts of the Valar to fulfil the destiny described in the vision of the Universe they had foreseen in Heaven. The Valar entered into Eä only to find it at the very beginning of its history – unformed and embryonic. The history of the Universe had been only 'forsung'. The Valar, thus, laboured to unfold that history and to build its constituent parts from scratch. The four Valar who were most involved in the crafting of the Earth were Manwë, Ulmo, Aulëand Melkor. Melkor laid claim to the Earth as his own, and made the initial going very rough indeed. Manwë collected those Valar and Maiarto himself who were friendly to him. The Maiar were lesser Ainur who entered into Eä with the Valar of whom we Istari belong to. Manwe then set up on Earth a resistance to Melkor. At the moment of this act, a reminder is provided of the fact that Manwë was the chief instrument of Ilúvatar in the Second Theme of the Great Music. Melkor withdrew from Earth and Manwë's resistance, but later formally, and quite impressively, reentered and made open war on Manwë's throne. But Manwë's rule was established nonetheless, and subsequently saw the Earth finished and made habitable and ready for Elves and Men.

The Valar assumed physical forms as others wear clothes, though the Valar do have temperaments commensurate with the genders these forms reflect. For example, Melkor re-entered the Earth in a form of terrible majesty, and the war for Earth began in earnest. The history of the first battles are little recorded, but the reports point to Melkor trying to undo everything the Valar did, which were things the Valar did mostly to prepare the Earth for the Children. Melkor's actions could change, but not destroy or wholly spoil, the original, as they were understood, plans and intentions of the Valar. Despite Melkor, the Earth is made ready.'

And that, my dear Hobbit friend, ends the Ainulindalë.

Bilbo smiled, ever so pleased at the tale. 'Another marvelous legend, Radagast. Another marvelous legend.'

Radagast nodded, happy to bring pleasure to his steward.

'How goes your chronicle, Bilbo. Now that you have spoken with Arwen, the last voice you desired to learn from, is it in fact now complete?'

Bilbo smiled, ever so pleased to be able to share the mountain of his lifes work since the end of the third age. His first chronicle, 'There and back again,' which the Valar had kindly dubbed 'The Heroes Tale', had proven lovingly adored by all whom he shared it with. And elves amongst the Valar in Valinor had faithfully transribed the text onto 150 of their sacred scrolls – to be kept for the 'Ages', so they had said. Yet, he had since its completion, begun a new work – a second greater and mightier work – of the times of the Fellowship of the One Ring until their departing to the Grey Havens. A history of the War of the One ring.

'It is now, in content, complete Radagast. Only editing and rearranging of the material into the final form need be done.'

'And do you have a title for this master's work,' Radagast inquired.

'It is to be a work in three parts – a trilogy, as it were. And the saga is to be known as, if my elven friends again faithfully transribe it, as 'The Lord of the Rings', with each volume bearing their own title, as yet unformulated.

'The Lord of the Rings,' echoed Radagast. 'A grand title if I do say so. And, dare I ask, just who was the 'Lord of the Rings', master Bilbo.

'Who indeed,' Bilbo said quietly to himself.

They traveled along the road and Bilbo's thoughts turned to Arwen, whom they had just 3 days earlier left behind them at Rivendell. He thought on the death she had gone to, after Aragorn, then King Elessar's, passing. She had gone to the grave of Lothlorien, having given up immortal life. Yet, such a choice was, ultimately, not her own to make. And while she had rested many years, her body had never decayed and in time, her mourning in death for Elessar's own death had been completed and her body returned to the immortal life of the Elven kind. Yet still she had mourned. Still she had, from Rivendell to which she returned, shown sorrow for her lost one. Sorrow of a heart that could not mend. But, as there is a season and a time to all things, her heart had, finally, healed. And that, in fact, seemingly around the time of Bilbo and Radagast's arrival at Rivendell. They had seen her in black the first day, other elves telling him she had dressed always as such since her rebirth, yet utterings of surprise when the next day she appeared in all the splendour she was once known for. It would seem an old friendly face, Bilbo's own, had finally cheered her up. And she had returned, once more, and finally so, to the land of the living.

Bilbo spoke much to her and queried much of the history of the time of the War of the Ring, her having shared much information. She spoke to him, though, of other details, details that were relevant to his work of chronicling the events of the war of the Ring. He had, from Isengard, studied the manuscripts surviving from the Red book of Westmarch, to which he had contributed much of the material before leaving middle earth. Yet, later, he had again in his new youth rewritten down the accounts afresh, with the best of the memories of the fellowship also at his disposal. And then Arwen had mentioned that amongst the Tooks in the Shire existed, likely, the most complete stories of the war extant on middle earth. And so, although he felt his work likely now complete and suitable for the attentive eyes of the elven scribes of Valinor, he would finalise once and for all in Hobbiton with the Took families, the legend of 'The Lord of the Rings.'

Gothmog, lord of the Balrogs, having been freed from the pit of despair by his lord Melkor, stood at the base of Angband restored, the fortress of his former captaincy under Melkor's authority. Melkor, having arrived with the three Balrogs upon the back of the now flying Glaurung, having been brought back to life from the pit of despair, had departed him with Glaurung and the two other Balrogs for other affairs, not shared with Gothmog. His duty was simple, though – the restoration of Angband, which the Valar had destroyed. And as the months had passed, he had worked tirelessly in the rebuilding of the keep, a solitary worker beneath a barren sky. He had worked, sweated, and grown many callouses. Yet he had not tired. He had not tired until that very morning, when the final stones had been put in place, and the upper level completed, now towering high above Thangorodrim, almost as a tower touching the heavens. And now, for the moment, he would rest.

His duty now, until the return of Morgoth, was the gathering of orc-kind to Angband. He would, to accomplish this task, travel to the land of the east. It would be a long journey swimming the ancient ocean of Beleager to middle earth, but his dread form was capable of it. And from there he would travel to Mordor to seek beneath the mount of doom and its region, those ancient dead orcs, who would be restored to Morgoth's service. He felt Mordor the best of the places to seek the beginnings of the dread army of darkness, although other choices remained. Perhaps he would think of some other, yet for now Mordor, as Melkor had given him no directive on the issue, would suffice to bring the armies of dark to the life of the blood and death of their ancient enemies before them. They would, inevitably, bow the knee to Gothmog, and later Morgoth, and until his return would populate Angband and restore it to its former glories.

Perhaps, now so more than ever, Gothmog feared Morgoth. The power, now, within his dark lord was immense. As immense as the dark of night surrounding Arda. For in that dark power, he had raised Thangorodrim from the depths of Belegaer's watery graves. He had raised, a score of leagues long and wide, the island of Thangorodrim, home to Angband. He had stood on the back of Glaurung, above the ocean of Belegaer, and had spoken ancient words. And from his body came forth darkness – a great, enormous and powerful darkness – the shadow of doom itself, which, in its evil omnipotence had sundered the waters surface, diving down, deep down below, to grab hold of the very foundations of the world, to raise forth, once more to the world above, the dread peaks of Thangorodrim.

Morgoth feared that hand, that shadow of the dark, having been so near to its presence, sensing a spirit of hatred and despair within it, ancient and devastating in its malevolent intent. He feared that hand and swore to himself that no matter what task Morgoth set him, he would faithfully undertake it, for otherwise the power he had felt – the power of absolute evil – could one dark and fateful day claim him to its malicious might.

And so, when rested, he would make final decisions of were to start his work, and await the returned of his beloved, yet feared, dreaded dark lord.

Morgoth stood in the heart of mount doom, upon the bridge overlooking the firey pit of lava below. Having left Gothmog at Angband to rebuild the fortress, and then Lungorthin and Grohlmor, the other two Balrogs, at Utumno to see to its restoration also, Melkor had flown on Glaurung to Mordor to Mt Doom. Like what he had gifted Glaurung with in the pit of torment, Melkor could intimately sense the realm of spirit and history – as if the two were fused as one in a pattern of the great music – and in the heart of Mt Doom he knew that such was the place were he would bring forth to new death in life, his former servant Sauron. And, yet, also another. A minor figure – a figure of no consequence – yet one who, perhaps, may one day come in useful.

The hand of doom reached down from Melkor, into the lava. It reached down and sought out spiritual particles, gathering them together, uniting them in a form – a form born of fire. And it undertook, also, the work on the minor form, far easier to complete. And, finally, a solitary small object.

The darkness knit blood and bone together – flesh and spirit – and then, work completed, it raised the two forms and the object up from the firey pit, to stand them before him. He took the object into his hand, and then, he touched one, and then the other of the figures, on the mouth, and spoke a single ancient word.

And then life came to be within the two figures.

The larger figure, Sauron, opened his eyes, and stared at Melkor. He stared with a hatred having, it seemed, grown even more malevolent. And Sauron spoke, saying one brutal word, 'Vengeance.'

'Come,' said Melkor. 'We have much to do.' Sauron began following as he strode along the bridge outwards. Yet, he turned to see the other, small, miserable figure. And, looking at the object in his hand, a ring with elvish markings made visible from the heat, he tossed it to the small pathetic figure. 'Here, cretin. Take this,' spoke the dark lord. The figure took the ring and, with a glee as if rising from the dead, held it to the air and said two soulless words – 'My precious.'

The music sparkled throughout Bag End, melodious trill after melodious trill and suddenly, without warning, Jando's young cousin, Merridae, began singing with the voice of a Valar under inspiration, and Bag End came alive with Song. Jando played on the keyboard passionately as her cousin sang with all her heart and soul and the joyful melody played along in the hearts of nearby neighbours, used to such musical delight from the Baggins of Bag End.

Eventually, though, the song came to an end and Jando spoke joyously, 'Oh well done, Merridae. So beautiful your voice has become.'

'Why thank you, dear cousin. But how could I ever sing such joy without your masterly accompaniment.'

'You are so sweet. Well, time is getting on, Merridae. Methinks the day has gotten the better of us and here we are, still not dressed for this evening's revelries.'

'Oh, we have time enough,' responded Merridae. 'There is still much sand in the hourglass by my reckoning.'

'Yet have you given no thought to Master Took's desires to dance with thee this evening?' queried Jando to her young cousin. 'I would have thought you would have liked to be early to wait upon his desires, for I know he likes thee.'

'Like all gentlemanly hobbits, he can wait upon his lady. If his intentions are honourable and good he will gain the pleasure of my company soon enough.'

'Ooo. The fair company of Maid Merridae. I am sure he is beside himself with anticipation,' responded Jando, the tone of her loving sarcasm quite obvious to Merridae.

'Well he had better be,' responded Merridae quite dramatically, but with a subtle smile on her face, leading to both of them bursting out in laughter.

'Well, enough with song. We had better get ourselves ready, for tonight we celebrate old one-eye Tooks birthday. Eleventy Seven, a grand old age if there ever was one,' said Jando, to which the two of them made to their rooms.

Jando was in her room in bag end, in her undergarments, holding her nights dress to her front, looking in the mirror when suddenly, without warning, a face appeared in her window – a rather ancient looking hobbit. She screamed, 'Peeping tom, peeping tom,' and slammed the window in his face, closing the blinds. Merridae came running in to see what all the fuss was about, Jando explaining they had an unwelcome visitor. Just then the front door of Bag End resounded with a solid sharp series of knocks and Jando put on a cloak and Merridae accompanying her, went to see what all the fuss was about.

She opened the door and, standing in front of her, the peeping tom of a hobbit and an old looking human. The hobbit smiled warmly at her, came forward and gave her a hug, and bustled his way into Bag End, coming into the main living room. Jando just looked on, completely and utterly amazed, a look of bewilderment upon her face. She followed the hobbit into the living room, and the elderly human with the pointed hat came in following them.

'Home. Bag End. Home at last. Thank the maker.' Bilbo spoke those words, looking adoringly and affectionately at his home, and turned to look at Jando. 'And are you a Baggins?' he asked her.

Jando looked at him, and suddenly became furious at the intrusion. Just who was this stranger to come bustling and charging in as if he owned the place.

'Yes, of course I am a Baggins. Bag end has long been in Baggins hands.'

'Oh, that is good news.'

Radagast spoke up. 'I think, Bilbo, a little introduction might put the ladies worries to rest.'

'Oh, yes of course. I was forgetting myself.' He turned to Jando. 'I, dear lady Baggins, am Bilbo Baggins. I once resided here many long years ago.'

Jando looked at him, instantly puzzled and turned her head, looking at Merridae. She returned her gaze to Bilbo. 'The only Bilbo Baggins who ever lived here, a great uncle of mine, left for the grey havens to live with the elves centuries ago. And unless you are claiming to be him, then I know of no other Bilbo Baggins who has resided here.'

'One in the same,' responded Bilbo. 'Oh my. Is that my grandfather clock,' he said, walking over to the clock against the wall. Jando looked at him, quietly puzzled over his claim to be her great uncle Bilbo. Perhaps the old hobbit was just turning senile, but he looked harmless enough.

'Look, Bilbo. If that is your name. I am the housemaster of Bag End now. It was left to me in the will of my parents who are unfortunately gone from us, so if you are trying to claim ownership, well you would need to be quite persuasive.'

'Oh, I am not trying to cheat you out of your inheritance, dear neice. I have come for a visit. To touch bases with home.'

Merridae spoke up, amused somewhat by this bustling character. 'If you really are Bilbo Baggins, you should know this. What is the inscription on the inner lid of the stove. The inscription of the maker. The stove has been in the family for generations, so you should know that.'

Jando turned from looking at Merridae to Bilbo. 'Yes, dear uncle. What is the inscription.'

Bilbo smiled. 'Why BB, for Balbo Baggins. Who else.'

Jando turned to look at Merridae, who raised her eyebrows in amusement. 'Well he got that right,' said Jando to Merridae.

'Of course I am Bilbo Baggins,' responded Bilbo. I have been with the elves for many a long year, drinking from the elixir of life. And time has come for me to see home at last. To see what has become of Hobbiton and the Shire.'

'Yes, I know of the ancient stories. I have read them myself,' responded Jando.

'Which is the reason for my visit,' responded Bilbo, opening his sack and bringing out his manuscript for 'The Lord of the Ring's'. I have come to complete my work. To finalise once and for all the saga of the 'Lord of the Rings.' He handed the text to Jando, saying, come. Take a look. You will soon see the truthfulness of my claim. Jando looked at the old hobbit and, silently wondering to herself if he was indeed her ancient uncle, took the leather-bound manuscript and opened it up.

'Do you speak the elven tongue,' Bilbo asked Jando.

'A little,' she replied.

'Then read on.'

Jando again looked at Bilbo, a soft look of affection towards this old hobbit, and sat down. Merridae spoke up.

'Well, dear Bilbo. And you,' she said turning to Radagast. 'Would you like some tea?'

Radagast nodded, taking a seat. 'That would be wonderful dear hobbit. And what may I ask are your names?'

'I am Merridae. And this is my cousin Jando. We live here in Bag End. Baggins, the both of us.'

Radagast nodded, smiling happily at his new acquaintances. 'I am Radagast. Radagast the Brown. It is a pleasure to meet you miss Merridae.'

'The pleasure is all mine,' responded Merridae. 'Well I will get that tea,' she said and made her way to the kitchen.

Jando was seated next to Bilbo, who was warming himself at the fire, turning page after page in the fascinating text. Eventually she spoke. 'Yes, these are the old legends, Bilbo. I read them in my youth.'

'Your youth,' queried Bilbo, noting she seemed not older than 30.

'Well, in my teens.'

She looked at him and the Radagast fellow. 'Well, if you really are Bilbo Baggins, welcome home. I am sure many in the Shire will want to meet and talk with you.'

'That is the idea,' responded Bilbo. 'You know, there are others who still live. My dear young nephew Frodo, the hero of this chronicle. He himself has also partaken of the elixir, amongst others.'

Jando nodded, turning again to the text. 'It is a most unexpected homecoming, dear Bilbo.'

'But a long awaited one, Jando,' said Bilbo, placing his hand affectionately on her knee. 'A long awaited one.'

The four of them talked much longer, into the deep of the evening, the Baggins ladies foregoing that nights celebrations. And as Jando drifted to sleep that night, her guests staying in the guest quarters, she wondered to herself just what the next few days would hold for herself and young Merridae.

'The reason,' began Elrond, after much thought as to the words he should speak with his friend Gandalf. 'The reason the Valar have removed themselves to the realm of the sky, is that they await the final confrontations and wish to leave the transpiring of the events on middle earth in the hands of its earthborn inhabitants until the time is necessary for their intervention. I am afraid, Gandalf, that Morgoth and his legions will be our responsibility to combat and defeat in the meantime.'

'And this is Mandos' decision on behalf of the Valar, is it? To remain impartial and let the sufferings of elves, dwarves and men no longer concern them?'

'You should know well dear Gandalf that the ways of the Valar are often difficult to discern at the best of times. They are often very 'other' to us Elves, strange and reclusive in their behaviour. Almost as if they are aware of things to do with the mystical in life, things divine and of Eru's unknowable ways. Things beyond the revelations we elves have yet encountered.'

Gandalf sat down on a marble chair inside an upper room of one of the higher towers of the Palace of Manwe, contemplating Elrond's words. Elrond had just returned from Valinor, accompanied by a small group of elder Elves. War was coming, as Elrond knew it, and forces were marshalling. For Elrond of elvenkind the assistance of Gandalf the White was of dire necessity to face the oncoming darkness and, gazing at his old and dear friend, he too felt the worries and concerns shown on that ancient wrinkled brow.

'Then we shall do what we shall do,' stated Gandalf resolutely. 'Middle earth has beforetimes struggled without the help of the Valar, and come through in triumph. We will succeed again.'

'About Bilbo,' began Elrond. 'Please, don't be too hard on our hobbit friend. He is dear to us elves and learning the ways of your arts can not be too great an imposition can it?'

'The magical arts are not for the likes of Bilbo Baggins,' said Gandalf gruffly. 'Radagast has always had a rebellious streak. Why he is third in the order. I will sort that out.'

'Dare I say it, master Gandalf, that Bilbo might become the unlikeliest of heroes just when we need it most. Things like that have an uncanny sense of happening in middle earth.'

Gandalf looked at Elrond with firm eyes, but softened. 'Yes, yes they do. But woe is me if it comes down to the magical abilities of Bilbo Baggins.'

Elrond smiled. That would be quite ironic, indeed.

'So when is the leave-taking, and who travels?'

'The fellowship, as it once was. We are to Hobbiton, were I feel we will find Radagast and Bilbo. And then to Rohan and Eriador and Gondor. The kingdoms of men must be prepared now, sooner than later. And then to the dwarves, who Gimli will speak to on our behalf. This dread war, a war I fear will end our age, will call on all of us yet again. Yet, I sense something. A calmer time coming beyond the darkness. A new age yet again, yet a calmer age. An age of grace.'

'Let us hope that such it will be, Gandalf. Let us hope.'

Gandalf gathered up his hat and staff, and came over to Elrond, putting his hands on his shoulders. 'We will be back before we have even gone, Elrond. And I know you will be ready. And should the Valar by that time have roused themselves, well destiny can only be good to us. Good day to thee.'

'Fare well Gandalf. Till we see once more.'

The wizard tipped his hat and left off to rejoin the fellowship. And Elrond, taking a seat by the window, gazed out into the forest, thinking of dark things, dark lords, and dark choices which yet lay ahead. Very dark choices.

Merridae awoke to the morning sun streaming gentle rays through her window, enshrouding her with glory. She laid there, looking at the light, thinking over her new visitors, wondering wether or not they really, in truth, were what they claimed. Indeed, it seemed quite strange to really believe it was her lost ancient uncle. But she too knew the legends and such things with the elves were always possible she guessed to herself. It would be wonderful, she thought to herself, to have been living all that time, lost in the world of the elves, singing beautifully, living so gracefully, walking in harmony with nature and all that is. It would be so wonderful. She thought on her passed mother who had taught her all of the elves and their magical ways and remembered back to those tales of youth of splendid Rivendell and otherland cities and places belonging to the elder people. It would really be so wonderful.

She looked at the old clock against the wall. Time to rise, to prepare the morning meal, and feed her guests.

Coming into the main room she found Bilbo curled up in front of the fireplace, his writings clutched to his chest, snoring peacefully. Looking at the old hobbit she felt she did indeed notice a resemblance. If he was Bilbo Baggins then she really must make him welcome. And if he wanted to reside here in Bag End, something he had so far denied, but if he really did then perhaps she should make way for her old uncle. She let him be and went to the kitchen to stoke the fire. Perhaps much fried bacon and eggs and some Lamas bread for breakfast. And some fresh apple juice. That should be a perfect breakfast.

Half an hour later, a pile of bacon in cut strips on the table, some buttered lamas bread, 2 large pitchers of fresh apple juice and a dozen fried eggs, Radagast came into the room, still yawning and wiping his eyes.

'Good morning to you fair maiden. It appears as if we have a splendid breakfast before us. You are so gracious.'

'You can go raise Bilbo if you like. I am sure he is famished after your long journey.'

Radagast stood staring at the food, his mouth watering, and then nodded, 'Oh, of course, and left to get Bilbo. No sooner had Radagast left than Jando entered, smiling at her cousin. 'Uncle Bilbo is yawning madly, Meri.'

'No surprise at his great age,' responded Merridae. No sooner had she spoken then Bilbo came into the room, Radagast following. Bilbo came to the table, looked at the bacon and said, 'Yum, bacon,' pinching a piece. Merridae made as to swipe at him, but he pinched it before she could refuse him. 'Shall we sit?' asked Merridae. In response the four of them took seats at the table and began their morning breakfast.

Taking a drink of juice, Merridae looked at Bilbo. 'So, uncle, what exactly have you been doing all these long years? You must have quite a tale to tell.'

Bilbo finished off a mouthful and began, 'Why, busily about the affairs of an elderly hobbit. What else?' he said, with a tone of humour she was beginning to get used to. 'What is it like? In Valinor, I mean,' asked Jando.

'Much like Rivendell. Have you been?' asked Bilbo.

'Not yet,' said Jando. 'But I would like to.'

'Then we must take you,' said Bilbo. 'We must certainly do that young neice.'

Radagast spoke up. 'Your uncle has been learning the arts of magic, under my tutelage. He persisted in such an endeavour in asking it of me, so I finally succumbed. He has talent, if not great wisdom.'

'Very funny,' said Bilbo, and Radagast smiled at him.

'So you're a wizard, uncle Bilbo.'

'Perhaps. One day, perhaps. Suffice to say I am learning and we will leave it at that.'

'Very good,' said Jando.

'So, are there still Tooks in Hobbiton?'

Jando looked at Merridae. 'He asks of the Tooks. Fancy that.'

Merridae would not bite. 'Yes, there are still Tooks in Hobbiton, uncle,' responded Merridae.'

'Then we must visit them shortly. For such is a large reason for my visit. Oh, for yourself of course. And the rest of the Bagginses.'

Jando began slowly. 'Unfortunately there are not a great deal of us Bagginses left. Oh, the Shire has a certain number, but we have dwindled. I know not why, but it as if some power has caused us to leave of in our children in a significant way. It is quite a concern to the family at the moment.'

Bilbo looked concerned. 'Well, young neice. You must soon marry and rectify such a situation. We Bagginses must continue, it is a high priority.'

'Marry another Baggins? A little unusual.'

'Not without precedent, dear neice. The family name is important. We have a strong reputation in the Shire, and it would be best for it to continue.'

'I will take that into account,' responded Jando. 'And I am sure Merridae will do her best to bring forth the children you desire.' Merridae looked embarrassed, but nodded.

After they had finished their meal Jando asked if they would like to hear some music, and Bilbo smiled at them.

That morning the music came forth merrily from Bag End, and Hobbiton sensed something different was in the air. As if an old face had returned, and was about to announce its presence. A long unexpected presence.

Chapter Three

'**Uncle Bilbo's Machinations'**

Gollum was a hobbit, of sorts. An ancient hobbit of preternaturally long life. Reborn, anew, from the fires of destruction, from the fires of Mt Doom, his coveted prize of glory was once more in his possession. Poor old Gollum. Hobbitdom's rejected child, cast asunder from his world for the murder of dear old Deagol. He didn't reject hobbits because of that. Despite the hate which had been there for so long, cast aside, into the nether regions of the world, a lost and lonely, tortured soul, the bane of dwarves and men, the ridicule of his own kind. No, he didn't hate them. But how could he really ever love them again. For all his struggles, how could he ever forgive them. But, sleeping in the heart of Orthanc rebuilt, down in the underworld basements, were Goblins gave him food, and looked to his needs, and the dark one, Sauron, visiting him once each evening to speak of horrible things, things once more of doom to plague middle earth's desired salvation, Gollum, a wretched creature, looked into his heart, and looked daily at the one ring which he cradled in his palms, and a soft voice, a gentle voice, the voice of the father of time spoke to him. In the evenings, when an elf, chained in the cell opposite him, sang laments, heartaches of a free spirit longing for his beloved, Gollum, a creature devoid of compassion, a creature devoid of joy, a creature devoid of love, for all things but his blessed 'Precious', took pity. He listened to the elven song, and thought. Long and hard he thought, and as the dark lord of evil spoke his diabolical will upon the children of middle earth, speaking of his plans, speaking of his glory, Gollum looked deep into the heart of the one ring and now, finally, his precious eternally his, the heart of Eru Illuvatar, the Father of time, changed Gollum's heart. And he took pity, and he resonated with the laments of the elf, and he saw anew just what fate, just what destiny, just what glory should behold the heart of a murderer like him. And the One Ring sang in his palms, and glowed brightly, and Gollum was anew.

Merridae had not known a hobbit, in the intimate way. A virgin child, sure and true, she'd dared not even kiss a child of the Shire, for her raising had been strict. Uncle Bilbo, though, seemed a character of extraordinary eccentricities in many ways, from his ramblings of his adventures, he penchant for magic, and his gentle wit and calm demeanour, yet, one thing became also quite apparent in this relic of the shire. He was a family man, of no great uncertainty to herself now, for the quiet hints of heirs and lineage had been made clear to Merridae and the finding of a man for the family name, at this present moment, something of a priority. She looked into the mirror that morning, gazing at the somewhat attractive face, the somewhat attractive figure, the somewhat congenial personality she knew in truth to possess and wondered to herself why it had to take the persuasions of a long forgotten hobbit uncle to finally get her motivated.

Jando came in momentarily, yawning, her hair a mess, and gawked at her. 'You are up early, dear cousin. Why such, may I ask, a concerned look?'

'Jando. Are we, you know. Getting too old? Are we becoming, dare I fearfully say, old maids?'

'Hardly,' she said, and went to the sink. She seemed, though, to be thinking on that idea. 'I suppose I know what you are saying. Here we are, pretty hobbits, but past 30 and still no mates. It has been a concern, since my coming of age, naturally. But things some times take time, Merri. Life works in mysterious ways. Like uncle Bilbo suddenly appearing. I don't know how to say it, but it is like a new lease of life has come over Bag End. Like an unexpected presence has finally returned.'

Merridae looked at her cousin, and turned to look into the mirror. 'I have noticed that. Like Bag End has an old friend restored to her. Like she is happy once more.'

'At peace, perhaps,' responded Jando.

'Perhaps,' finished Merridae.

The two of them went about their lady business, and when Bilbo greeted them that morning, ready for a proper introduction to the community of Hobbiton that evening after some surprising introductions at the Tooks the prior night, all seemed suddenly well in the world. All seemed suddenly good. And once more devouring bacon, Bilbo smiled at them, and winked, and the two Baggins cousins eyed each other, for something was quite apparently on the old foxes mind.

Gothmog stood on the top of Isengard restored, and looked down at the mad and wild orc slavery going on below. The dead – resurrected – brought to life, fowl and decrepit life, once more. He felt it, even now, the dark power in his body, raising them through Morgoth's strength endowed into himself and his own dark evil.

He raised his hands again and again, urging them on, and they cheered vile cheers up at their new dark lord as they went about their task.

'Wormtonuge,' spoke Grima. 'You dead carcass still reaks, albeit quite pleasantly. I take it you perfume your foul wretchedness.'

'Only to please my lords,' said Grima, watching the activity. 'Shall the Lord Melkor be arriving soon?'

'He is in Mordor,' said the dark Lord. 'Gathering the forces. We battle in Eriador, on the shores, where we shall marshall 3 months hence. We have commited an act of honour and sent note to the powers of middle earth who are indeed now aware of our presence. They shall fall into slavery beneath us should we prove victorious in Eriador by their own oath, or we shall wreak havoc upon havoc upon their innocents.'

'They would agree to such a covenant?' inquired Wormtonuge.

'Elves are weak. Men more so. They will not risk their loved ones to the fate we should rightly bestow.'

'Then your wisdom is supreme,' said Wormtongue.

'Melkor's wisdom is supreme,' commented Gothmog and raised his arms once more.

'Yes. Melkor is supreme,' said Wormtongue, gazing down upon the madness.

'And Middle earth shall feel our wrath,' finished Gothmog, as the bowels of Isengard turned again, unleashing even more of the pitisome and loathsome creatures.

'Here we are,' said Samwise. 'The Grey Havens.'

'Has it been so long,' said Frodo, looking over the once familiar landscape. 'And the shire, just a little further.'

A misty look came over Samwise Gamgee's eyes. 'How to see her one last time.'

'One last time?' queried Frodo. 'The elixir has not failed us yet.'

'Nor shall it,' stated Legolas. 'It is of the Valar. It will work eternal its beneficience.'

'I am not sure it is the Elixir which worries me,' said Sam. 'I fear darker things may claim our fellowship in this final hour.'

Frodo put his hand on Samwise's shoulder. 'Good friend. Loyal Sam. We have been through dark things before. Fret not. I fear even Eru Illuvatar would not wish more evil upon us.'

Samwise looked at his friend. 'If you believe in such a being.'

'I do,' said Frodo. 'We are from somewhere, ultimately. Not from chaos. Not from nothing.'

'Eru Illuvatar crafted all Samwise Gamgee,' said Legolas. 'It is from where we elves were born, and we have deep memories.'

Yet Samwise said nought.

Saruman spoke up. 'Is it to the shire, then, that we travel? Perhaps we should be seeing ourselves to Gondor in a time as this.'

'And why would you suggest that?' asked Samwise accusingly.

'Master Samwise. The Saruman you see now is not what he was. Even one who has known the presence of Eru Illuvatar and turned his back can, ultimately, redeem himself. I am not who I was.'

Samwise softened. He had seen something of that Saruman in the past few weeks. A different wizard. An older wizard, in many ways. Not so forlorn in hope of good things, for which Samwise trusted his heart to act upon and swear by.

'We shall go to the shire,' said Gimli. 'To reclaim the affections of Bilbo. And then to Rivendell as we planned. For they will have the knowledge we need for this impending encounter we are surely headed for.

'They are gathering,' said Samwise to Saruman. 'In Isengard. The elders here made that apparent.'

'I dwell there only in memory,' said Saruman.

'Yet it is your home,' said Samwise.

'And it shall be once more. But not for the purposes of Melkor.'

The group went silent and looked at Saruman. That seemed enough said of that particular name.

'How are the forces of middle earth?' Frodo asked Saruman. 'Is their strength still in them.'

'They are not what they were. But neither is our enemy. This final battle is the testing. The final testing, I perchance suspect.'

But Legolas looked grimly forward, for he knew that not true.

'To the shire,' said Frodo.

'To the shire,' responded the Fellowship.

'Yet Aradorn was infertile,' continued Gandalf. 'It is not known to the common man, and rarely a courtisan of Gondor is privileged to such news, yet he was in truth unable to bear.'

'Yet Galdra was raised,' said Bilbo. 'Who fathered him?' queried the hobbit in the front room of Bag End, smoke rife in the air, Radagast enjoying his roast chicken, Jando and Merridae happily knitting by the fireplace, listening intently.

'Galdra is a consequence of history, in the most unlikely of ways, rectifying itself, would seem to me,' replied Gandalf.

'You could say that,' said Radagast,' and burped.

'The love of Eowyn to Aragorn was well known. Yet Arwen claimed his heart. Yet not completely his soul.'

Bilbo's ears were attentive as Gandalf continued his story.

'She sired Aragorn a child, who was taken into my own steadfast protection, and who strode the northlands many years, alike his father, yet never knowing him.'

'Eowyn and Aragorn had a child? By the maker,' said Bilbo in amazement.

'And later on, I spake with Aradorn and told him of Galdra, who was descended through Eowyn from Aragorn, and they chose in secrecy the redemption of the house of Gondor through Eowyn.'

'Then King Araborn is of Eowyn!' stated Bilbo in certain terms.

'Indeed the child is,' responded Gandalf. And he looked at Bilbo. 'And more besides, Bilbo Baggins. But you will see that in time to come I am sure.'

Bilbo looked quizzically at Gandalf, but did not query further.

'They will be here soon, won't they,' said Radagast.

'Again,' who will be here soon,' interjected Jando. 'You keep speaking of these special guests yet you name them not. What, are we to be apprehended with yet more famed Baggins of days past?'

And Bilbo looked at Gandalf, who smiled, and bowed softly to Jando. 'In the fullness of time, Jando Baggins.'

'Do you have any more raisin cakes?' asked Bilbo. 'I've eaten the lot.'

'You eat well for an ancient,' said Merridae, eyeing her indeed ancient uncle. 'Are you sure you really are as old as you say?'

'I would profer,' said Gandalf. 'It is Bilbo's admiration of fine Baggins cuisine which inspires him to his acts of digestion.'

'Better than any Tooks,' said Bilbo, from the corner of his mouth, and Radagast chuckled at the comment.

'Tea would also be pleasing,' said Gandalf politely,' and Jando and Merridae rose and hastened to the kitchen.

'Lovely, aren't they,' said Bilbo proudly. 'No finer and prettier Baggins I've ever laid eyes on.'

'Their looks speak nothing of their manners,' responded Gandalf. 'I am duly impressed Bilbo.'

'So you should be,' responded the old hobbit.

Gandalf puffed on his pipe and Bilbo sipped on his tea and Radagast had laid back in his armchair, happily digesting the chicken. Bilbo, though, was smirking to himself softly, something the wizard had noted this last day and a half.

'Bilbo Baggins. Sometimes I feel I know you better than I know myself. What is that mischevious look in your eye. You are planning something, I sense. Something you are not sharing with us.'

'The machinations of Bilbo Baggins,' stated Bilbo,' are not always known to the wisdom of Master Gandalf. Indeed he may be of the Maiar and gifted with powers and abilities I have yet to even dream of, but you can't read my mind yet you old duffer.'

'Bilbo Baggins,' reacted Gandalf.

'Oh, sorry,' said Bilbo, and produced a raisin cake magically from his sleeve and continued munching away.

'Do you know, Radagast, of this hobbits, of what I can be sure to be afraid of, most intemperate fantasies. He has been giggling like a youth all morning.'

'Oh, I wouldn't worry about Bilbo,' said Radagast. 'Let the old fool have his fun. He's not getting any younger you know.'

'Nor are any of us,' said Gandalf in a serious tone, eyeing the happy Bilbo.

'Oh, I shall not have you interfere Gandalf,' said Bilbo. 'Off on adventures straight away, with no time for real life and important things.'

'What important things?' demanded Gandalf.

'Baggins things!' exclaimed Bilbo, and munched again on his raisin cake in defiance, and again started giggling.

'Mmm,' said Gandalf, puffing on his pipe, his eyes fixed firmly on the most animated old halfling.

Bilbo was at the front window of Bag End all the following morning, looking out from time to time, waiting on his friends. Gandalf was firmly entrenched in an armchair, reading through various tomes he had brought with him, while Radagast was still in bed, snoozing happily, the two female hobbits sitting in the kitchen, slowly tending the cooking of lunch. Jando and Merridae were not workers in Hobbiton, by any occupation, and as inheritors of Bag End they'd been fortunately left with a sizeable income apart from the property itself. Yet both taught music to many of the Hobbits of the Shire, from which an adequate income was gained, and they were considered perhaps the Shire's finest pianists, known for the concerts held from time to time in Hobbiton Town Hall.

And then, just before noon, he spied them. Coming along up the road, headed direct for Bag End. The fellowship.

'Merridae, Jando!' yelled Bilbo immediately. 'Come here you two.' The fair ladies soon presented themselves, concerned for the sudden outburst of their uncle. Gandalf looked on with amusement.

'Now, straight down to the mill, and return hastily with some flour.'

'We have ample,' said Jando puzzled.

Bilbo took out some coinage, pressed it into the ladies hands, and repeated himself. 'Go – now. That is your uncles order.'

'As you wish,' said Merridae and the girls,' puzzled, took their coats, and exited Bag End.

Bilbo made it straight for the door.

Just the moment earlier Frodo and Samwise headed the fellowship and they came up to the front of Bag End.

'It's hardly changed,' said Frodo.

'Hobbiton has hardly changed,' said Samwise.

'Then we are most fortunate,' responded Frodo, and put his hand affectionately on Samwise's shoulder.

Just then the two lady hobbits came out of Bag End, looked briefly at their guests, but seeing Bilbo shooing them on, curtsied and continued on their way.

Yet Frodo had noticed Jando immediately. Very much noticed her.

And Samwise had not been shy in his observation of the person of Merridae Baggins.

'Who where they?' asked Samwise.

'Guests, I guess,' responded Frodo, but his eyes wandered after them.

They turned, and noticed Bilbo in the window, gawking at the two of them.

'Its Bilbo,' said Frodo, full of joy.

'Come, let us find rest, for we are home,' said Frodo to the fellowship trailing and, Bilbo at the door suddenly, opening it wide, he hugged Frodo and nodded to Legolas and the remainder, and the fellowship, once more, found itself in Bag End, a suspicious looking Grey Wizard very carefully eyeing of a guilty looking Bilbo Baggins.

'The Father of Time,' began Gandalf slowly, to his audience in Bag End, the gathered fellowship and Jando and Merridae, 'is the father of all that came before and all that comes afterwards. But, most of all, he is the father of all that happens right here and now. In this time we have, in this short time, so fleeting, in which we live our lives and make our proud boasts of adventure and daring, we strive to live a life, for most honest citizens of Middle Earth, in a way of merit. In a way of goodness and kindness, which it would seem is so inherent in the way we live. The gentle kiss of a mother to her child, the hand of a father on his son, the kiss of wife to husband. All of this is love and all of it is expressed in our living and our being alive, here in time. Here and now. Every decision we make is here and now. Yet the father of time watches over all our past choices and he remembers them all, and in the future ahead he is there, in his caring, in his benevolence, shaping it for us, surely and only for our good. There are those, those who challenged the might of Eru, who did not understand him, in rightness. In his glory, as one might say. The creator of things, the creator of life, surely we wizards say, knew all things in most ways. All knowledge. All understanding. And in the life he gave us he gave us goodness and kindness to guide us. But not without challenge. For in the making of our lives, and in treading down this time before us, he has challenged us, like in the past, for reasons of his wisdom.'

'And what is that wisdom?' asked Samwise. 'Play things for his entertainment?'

'Who can rightly say,' interjected Radagast. 'Perhaps even for our own. Perhaps all this evil before us is only there to strengthen us in the end. To teach us those good things. Those right things against those wrong things.'

'As Radagast must rightly say. It is the making of us, Samwise. Bilbo's book. Those adventures. Those tales of bravery and foolishness, of wisdom and honour. In such books we find meaning yet, while life has its beautiful pleasantness, perhaps...'

'Go on,' said Frodo.

'Perhaps without adversary there is no testing of us. No challenge to our life to make us what we may need to be. To make us what we have to be,' finished Gandalf.

'I don't think I need to destroy a ring for it to be the making of me,' said Samwise.

'But perhaps I did,' said Frodo softly.

'Melkor serves his own evil,' said Gandalf. 'But even in that evil, goodness contrasts and is shown so much more clearly and beautifully for the virtue it truly is. And the Father of Time, who goes before each and everyone of us, surely does not put us to a testing beyond our abilities to cope with. It is for goodness that evil comes forth, as wrong and as utterly ridiculous as that might sound.'

'What's life without a little bit of adventure,' said Bilbo comically, and the fellowship laughed in response.

'Whatever trials may come,' continued Gandalf,'we can know this. Eru already knows, and this destiny, this fate, we follow to the end, written in legends and prophecies in days gone from us, is for our ultimate good. And because of that we can be confident we will prevail.'

'If he even exists at all,' said Samwise, and stood and left the room.

Merridae looked after Samwise as he left and Gandalf nodded to her that she should go after him.

'I do believe in God,' said Frodo.

'Aye. I think, in the end,' said Gimli. 'Only God could have made female dwarves. For no accident of nature could be responsible for such abominations.' And the group burst out laughing on Gimli's joke.

'Eru watches over us and guides us and we may intercede to him for assistance,' said Legolas. 'Yet we choose our words carefully, for he is a great being, and worthy of our respect.'

'And our love,' said Jando suddenly, and the eyes of the fellowship fell upon her.

'In a time like this, in this greatest of challenges, we may indeed need to call on the benevolence of Eru Illuvatar dear Legolas, for I fear this evil will be greater than that gone before. Perhaps never the like to be seen again,' said Gandalf.

'Then we shall pray,' said Frodo solemnly, and the fellowship fell quietly upon his words.

In the kitchen Merridae had seated herself next to Samwise who was sipping on an ale he had poured himself, sitting their quietly, waiting upon him.

'Do you not believe?' she asked him softly.

'It's not that,' said Samwise. 'It's wether I trust. That he even cares. That being, that spirit. Probably there, I guess. But it is above these things. These mundane matters. They don't bother him. We are like little bugs, which entertain him. Nothing more.'

'But surely God loves us,' responded Merridae.

And Samwise turned and looked into the eyes of the fair maiden Baggins, and nodded softly despite himself.

'I guess so. If you say so Merridae. If you say so.'

And she put her hand on his shoulder, and she pursed her lips and said, 'Be brave master Gamgee. Be brave.'

And he touched her hand lightly, and nodded softly in reply.

'I do believe,' said Merridae to Jando, at the party to end all parties, the great and grand celebration of the Return of the Illustrious Bilbo Baggins of Bag End, the presence of the greater community of Hobbiton present, 'that that Frodo Baggins fancies you, Jando.'

Jando eyed Frodo, who was seated on a bench next to Samwise, drinking beer, as the celebrations went on all around.

'Do you really think so?' asked Jando. 'But, go on. We're practically related.'

'Oh, I'm sure he's distant enough,' said Merridae. 'And besides, its probably about your time, isn't it?'

'Our time, I would think. And I have likewise noticed you noticing the master Gamgee.'

Merridae slapped her lightly on the wrist. 'Oh, shut up,' she said, and they both burst out laughing.

'Samwise, whatever final adventure the future holds for us, let us enjoy this night,' said Frodo, looking at the girls.

'Aye,' said Samwise, who then stood, made his way over to Merridae, and asked her to dance. Merridae graciously accepted, leaving a Frodo staring at Jando.

He stood and nervously walked over to her. 'Would Miss enjoy a Jig?'

'I thought you'd never ask,' said Jando, and grabbed his hands as they whirled into the merriment amongst the other dancing hobbits.

Bilbo, sitting next to Gandalf at the head table, puffed on his pipe and turned to his ancient mentor. 'I suppose, Gandalf, when all is said and done, and regardless of what lies ahead of us, what dangers and intrigues, whatever the dark in its final might can throw at us, there in front of us, in truth, are the real mysteries of the Hand of Eternity. When hobbits finally fall in love.'

Gandalf smiled. 'There are many mysteries in this middle earth, hobbits being but one, but yes, Bilbo. Such are the mysteries of the Hand of Eternity.'

And a final unexpected party carried on through the night and, in time, the fellowship met its final last days of challenge, and then, when the world turned, disappeared, as was their wont, as a new age dawned, and mankind emerged, a new mankind, not so used to the ways of faerie and magic, a new mankind, waiting a final day, and a final, most majestic, happenstance.

**The End of Part One**

**Part Two**

**'Last Things'**

Jennifer Isengard looked out at the ocean. Here she was, living in Haradwaith, bored out of her mind. No action. No life. Bored. And her parent's wouldn't even let her practice magic. It all went back, so dad said, to a Valar gone astray, apparently by the name of Saruman, although she had done research into his name, and the last 10 ages of Middle Earth bore no trace of mention of him. But this was the 17th age, after all. The early years always remained in mystery - the mystery of history - before far more accurate records began being kept. Still,father claimed that Saruman was far from divine, and any good Illuvatarian worth his or her salt wouldn't have wanted to get involved with a troubler like old Sar.

But while she had searched, all father had said was Saruman dwelt in fabled lost Moria, somewhere hidden beneath the Misty Mountains.

Jennifer lived at 26 Finkle Street, Cottingforth. Cottingforth dwelt on the seashore, had a population of 17 Million souls, a modest city by most standards, but had a charming, seafaring spirit to it. The people were quite patriotic Haradwaithans, keen on sports, especially soccer, which had originated in the 7th age, so the legends went. Cricket was also popular, and Marchington Football League also quite popular, alongside golf and the other competitive athleticisms. Northwards, in Eriador, in Old Hobbiton, the home of Cricket, they still played the traditional form of Cricket, dressed in white, playing games which lasted 4 or 5 days, instead of the 20 overs per side games which dominated the leagues of middle earth. October was the favourite month for Cricket, as the Middle Earth Cup was played in this month, and various Haradwaith teams always competed strongly. Last year she had attended her first match, which was where she had met 'Ragman', who had given her the amulet she now wore religiously around her neck, and who had taught her the first lesson on magic, a charm of protection from evil. She had met him again, early this year in January, in the park down the road, and he had spoken of how the world had changed so much, as if he had seen so much of life. Of course he had - he looked 80 or so, with his big, long grey beard and bushy eyebrows, and the grey raggedy cloak he wore. How old was he really? Was he ancient, a lost relic of a bygone era, still living, fending for himself, not settled anywhere in life. Something in her heart told her that - that 'Ragman' was someone special. Or perhaps she was just fantasizing - wanting to believe in impossible things. But if he really was a genuine wizard, how old did they live? Who knows.

Her family ran a seafood restaurant, unsurprisingly, and her two older brothers, Viktor and Arthur, worked with her father each morning, to bring in the catch for the day for the lunchtime and evening trade. She was only 15, not yet finished with her schooling, and it had been presumed by one and all she would follow in the family trade. But something within her told her no. That life had other plans for Jennifer Isengard, and that before her days were through something special, something magnificent, would happen in her life, perhaps changing the world forever.

She looked out at the ocean, but finally returned her focus to the textbook, and tried her best to work out to out what it was saying into her own words, part of her current history essay assignment. But she couldn't concentrate, and the essay could wait till Sunday, so she put on her shoes, let her mother she would be at the park, and left 26 Finkle street, for the short walk to the park overlooking the beach.

She found her usual bench, sat down, and gazed at the ocean. Sitting there it was a quiet friday afternoon, schoolchildren gone home now, the night sky starting to darken. She sat there, thinking on how she could write her essay, wondering if that boy from school would soon ask her out, lost in her thoughts, oblivious to the presence which had crept up on her.

'Jennifer Isengard. I trust you are faring well.'

Jennifer was startled, and turned to see her guest. It was Ragman.

'Oh. It's you.'

'Is your seat welcome to an old man such as myself?'

'Sure,' she said, and moved over so Ragman could sit.

They sat in silence for a few moments, when Jennifer spoke. 'How have you been? I mean, what do you do? Do you live here now, or something? You sorta look homeless. I mean, sorry, but you do.'

'That is a perfectly understandable assumption, Miss Isengard. I have often been mistaken for a vagrant in my many journeys in middle earth. Yet this garb of mine is an old friend. I have dressed in such clothing many of these past ages.'

'Very funny,' she replied, but she decided to take issue on that point.

'So are you really a wizard then?'

'A Valar is often called a wizard. Yet our gifts come from a higher power, the Father of Time, and a crude word such as wizard often fails to honour those gifts we are privelige to. I am not merely a wizard, Miss Isengard.'

'Yeh right. A Valar? Who do you think you are kidding. I suppose you know Gandalf himself then?'

Ragman smiled. 'I am familiar with that personage.'

She looked at him, his ancient wrinkles, his long flowing beard, and for a moment she felt he may just be telling the truth, but she quickly rejected such thoughts.

'Whoever you are, why me? What does Jenny Isengard have to do with you?'

'Life is old to me now, Jenny, and I have seen heroes made from creatures half your size, so nothing really surprises me anymore. It is not the size of the hero that counts, but the size of the heart. And life has chosen you, so it seems, for the vital issue of last things. For a final obstacle remains before middle earth can rest in peace etenally.'

She looked at him, at the quite honest sincerity in which he spoke, and in the warm smile and kind look. Whoever he was, even if just a crazy old man, his heart was in the right place.

'What obstacle?' she asked, turning to look out once more at the ocean.

'An old obstcle. A servant of one who has repented, but who has not chosen such courage himself. A dark lord. An evil lord. An adversary who has been defeated a number of times before, but whose final ultimat fate now awaits. And I fear, in this new age, so very different now, with its machines of war and seats of power so very wrathful, that the greatest darkness of all will face us before we, in Eru's grace, triumph at last.'

'You believe in God?' she asked him. 'Our family are old Illuvatarians, but the faith is not what it once was. I go to temple each week with mother, but it is smaller now, the numbers who go, then when I was a girl. People just want money now. Just money and things. They have forgotten the sacred.'

'Strong words from someone so young,' replied Ragman.

'I am serious in my faith,' she replied. 'God dwells in my heart. I feel him there. And his love is fierce for me, and his grace divine.'

Ragman nodded. 'Yes, I see why life has chosen you. Why you are what we must rely on in our darkest hour.'

Jenny looked at him once more, but wouldn't speak. If he was really a Valar, then his words would prove true in time, she assumed. If he was really a Valar.

Ragman spoke. 'Your attic.'

'Yes. Yes we have an attic.'

'And you would have an old chest in that attic. It would be locked.'

'How did you know that?' she asked, surprised.

'Open it. Here is the key,'and he handed her a key which looked as if it might just open such a chest.

'But do not put the item in the little box on. Not yet at least. Yet look at it. Sense it, for I feel you will know its power. It is a difficult thing to kill, this item. For it was destoyed once, yet was reborn, and its final wrath could be darkness indeed, should it not be finally vanquished.'

'What is the item?' asked Jennifer Isengard.

'A ring,' replied Gandalf the grey. 'A simple ring.'

School on Monday was a drag. She handed in her essay, which had only been a half hearted attempt, but didn't care so much. Her mind had been filled with the words of Ragman. A Valar. He claimed to be a Valar. In the Illuvatarian religion it was taught that in the beginning, when mankind awoke, there had been other races who had also been created. Fantastic faerie folk, who lived alongside the children of men, and shaped the life of middle earth. And amongst these had been the Valar, of whom Gandalf and Saruman were part of. Apparently there had been millions of Wizards, so the traditions went, but in the sacred texts only five were mentioned, and these had been called legendary figures, and probaly not genuinely historical, for there were no records of their deeds, no mention in the official histories, no affirmation from modern man that they had even existed at all. But had they? Was Ragman really one of the five Valar. Really, she doubted it, but found his words and his person so dramatic, so much like the voice of the distant part, that part of her was starting to think he might actually even be telling the truth to her. Probably, though, he was some ancient uncle, some distant relative, come to visit the family, fond of her, and telling her fantasies and faerie tales to encourage her in life. Probably that was all it was. But still she questioned.

She hadn't used the key yet. She wouldn't for a while. If his words were actually true she wanted to be well prepared for the shock. But, thinking about it, a relative of the family may know anyway about the chest, and know its contents. Yes that was probably it. Old uncle Ragman. Maybe dad even knew him. But she would look in the chest anyway. Not straight away, but she would soon enough.

She worked in the restaurant that evening, a shift she occasionally undertook, and as she worked she noticed Ragman wandering around out on the sidewalk opposite side of the street.

'Dad. Do you know that man?'

Her father, interrupted from serving a customer, looked at the old raggedy man.

'He's just a vagrant, Jenny. Don't worry about him. I'll get Viktor to see him off lately.'

'Oh, no. Don't do that. He's ok.'

Her father looked at his daughter, looked at the old man a little closer, and shrugged. 'Whatever you say sweetheart.'

The night passed on, and she completed her shift, and excused herself. She ventured out, onto the street, and crossed over, looking for Rafgman. She found himdown on the beach, sitting quietly by himself.

'Hello Ragman.'

'Hello Jennifer Isengard,' responded Gandalf.

'Which Valar are you then? Saruman? Gandalf? Radagast maybe?'

Gandalf pulled himself up to his full stature. 'I am Gandalf the Grey, and it is a great pleasure to meet you, Jennifer Isengard.'

'Gandalf, huh? Are you sure you are not just an old Priest lost in a psychotic fantasy.'

'I can assure you I am not as such. I am in possession of my full faculties and know well who I am.'

'Mmm. Well. Fair enough. So you are Gandalf the Grey. A Valar.'

'And I have come forth to prepare middle earth for it last, final struggle.'

'Yes. You said,' she responded, and sat down on the beach next him.

'What have I got to do with it, though? Why does middle earth need to rely upon me.'

'The machinations of the mind of Eru Illuvatar are often beyond the best of my contemplations, but suffice enough to say that the heir of my compatriot Saruman is crucial at the last hour to what lies ahead.'

'Saruman? Your kidding right?'

'You are Jennifer Isengard, are you not?'

'I am?'

'Then you are the seed of Saruman. All Isengard's are so. For the city to the north of us was founded by Saruman himself, and his progeny was found in the children of men by his own choice.'

She looked at him, aware she was probably derived from Old Isengard, up north in Rohan. Yet she did not know Saruman had founded the city. Yet, suddenly she was reminded that the family legend indeed went that they were descended from Saruman. How would the old man know that?

'Your not a distant uncle, are you.'

Gandalf took out a pipe, placed some tobacco in it, lit it, and puffed away for a few moments. And then he spoke.

'It could be said that Saruman and I are brothers of sorts. I have never really thought of it as a familial relationship, though. But yes, you could say I am your uncle.'

'Mmmm. Well whatever. Sure, your uncle Gandalf. It is very nice to meet you.'

'And you also, dear Jenny. And you also.'

They chatted on for a while, and she spoke on his life, and she noticed he listened intently, and smiled warmly at her anecdotes. Whoever he was, he was a charming old soul, and she could not say she didn't wish him to be the actaul Gandalf. She could not say that at all.

When she laid down for sleep that night, her thoughts were on Gandalf constantly. Was he really the old wizard. And how would her life change now? She drifted off in those thoughts, and all night long her dreams were of Goblins and monsters and all sorts of faerie folk, and she was in peril, only to be rescued by Gandalf, riding a magnificent white steed, and taking her away to a mythical and magical castle, where her life would change forever.

All week at school Jenny tried to get back into her regular routine, despite thoughts of Gandalf insisting upon themselves from time to time. At night she now did more shifts at the restaurant, and Viktor often asked her to cover for him in the kitchen, going off to snog his girlfriend.

'Yes, Jen. Tonight again. I'll be back at 11 to clean up.'

Jenny watched Viktor go, and the extra three hours of her shift would involve the final customers till 10, when they closed, and an hour of washing up before Viktor returned. Fortunately they had a fantastic new washing machine, which ran on cogs and wheels, and when you pulled down the weighted chains to turn the cogs over, they squirted water constantly as the crockery, fitted into holders, turned over and rotated on their stands connected to the cogs, and if you added soap they usually came out spotless. It was a fantastical device, and her father claimed to never cease to be amazed at the inventiveness of the enlightened ones as they churned out more and more of these 'machines' as they were often called. And the steam powered locomotive was transforming the world, now. Amazing how hot water could make a big metal train run. Totally amazing. 'We live in an era of advanced industrialisation,' her father told her often. 'Inventions like the typewriter we now own, and the cog-based washing machine are all signs of progress. It is a wonderful time to live, sweetie. A wonderful time to live.' Jenny wholeheartedly agreed.

She worked steadily through the night, and when Viktor returned she grabbed her lantern, lit it, and headed for home. Yet she spied Gandalf on the beach opposite, sitting there in silence, so decided to speak to him.

'Hello, Gandalf.'

'Hello Jennifer Isengard.'

'Ok. Tell me the truth. Why me, Ok? Why me?'

Gandalf nodded at the question. He knew she wanted answers. He pulled out his pipe, lit it, and puffed away. And then he spoke. 'Sometimes, Jenny Isengard, the most ordinary of people are called upon to do the most extraordinary of things. It is something which has been said before, and no doubt will be again. In that heart of yours lies a mystery, a mystery of life, that us, all of us, need to know and understand for middle earth to see the final glory she has served for. It is a magic, a strange and powerful magic, lost on the likes of this mere Valar, which must overcome the power of the dark one.'

'What magic,' she asked, eyes wide open.

'If I knew that,' he said, sighing. 'If I really knew that, long ago I would have overcome the power of the dark. But I am a simple fool, wise to some, I admit. But so much of what I have thought to be true, about the heart of man, or elf, or dwarve, or mere halfling for that matter, I have found false, time and time again. Hope remains, so it seems. When fowl times overshadow us, and we fear the worst, it is hope that gives us the ability to march on, to believe, perhaps to trust, and to live again. But what is in you is so much more than hope. More than even a confident faith. It is a strong power, a confident power, and Eru's words to me remain believed, for even now I see in one such as yourself a life force so unlike a mere common Valar. You are special, Jenny Isengard. Very special.'

'Thank you, Gandalf,' and she touched his hand softly, and he enjoyed that warmth, and knew that all would be well in the end.

'Tell me about Saruman?' she asked him.

Gandalf looked at her, and noticed the chin. Saruman's chin. 'Saruman, well. Well, what can I say. Like each of the Valar he is gifted with his own particuar talents, his own gifts of ministration in the kingdoms of this worlds, sometimes administered with the divine wisdom which he always should pursue. Yet sometimes not. Saruman fell, once, Jenny Isengard. He saw in a dark lord the power he sought over men and others, a power not part of his commission. Yet, at that time, his thinking was not dwelling upon the nobler themes. Yet, in a surprising way, a softer heart did not elude him later, and Erus grace knows no limits. Saruman has lived a long life, now, Jenny Isengard, living in Moria, living in a community which know each other with a great intimacy now. And he has softened, repented, as it were, more focused once more on his calling in life. He is Saruman the white once more, and the head of the order of Wizards, for his redemption has been genuine. He is not what he had been. The human love which had claimed him, fair Izabella, your great grandmother of several generations, is on his thoughts often, and at the conclusion of the commission of the Valar, which I sense is not as far off as it once was, he does hopeto be reunited with his great love. Saruman is a good man, now, Jenny Isengard. His calming words have been a tonic to me for countless generations in Moria now, and he is a friend I cherish. And I see himin you, Jennifer Isengard. All his good qualities,' he said, putting his hand on her shoulder. 'All his best qualities.'

'I mean. What was it all about? All thise early years? Why did your kind disappear from middle earth?'

Gandalf looked at her, memories flooding back. 'A war had been fought. Ending the third age. And then Morgoth had returned, and an even darker hour, the power of Doom's shadow, all but destroyed the world. Yet Morgoth was brought to repentance by the heart of the gentlest and purest hobbit, again, of all things, and Merridae's wisdom and talent saved middle earth, much akin to an ancient relative of her's, whose courage had been strong in the darkest hour. Yet Sauron, now, remains. For while Melkor acknowledged the power of Merridae's grace, Sauron remains yet bitter still. I fear no pwer can conquer a heart such as his.' And Gandalf looked down into Jenny's eyes, yet only saw that power which he knew victorious in the end.

'We took leave, our kind, and the others, from middle earth then, for men and their spirit were advancing, and times began their march to the beat of progress. It is only now, when their strength has climaxed, do we feel comfortable in re-emerging. For one final battle awaits, and mankind must choose, forever, the destiny it will follow.' And he looked down into her eyes. 'The destiny it will forever follow!'

She looked up at him, into those deep eyes, and looked out at the ocean. 'It will work out in the end, Gandalf. I am sure of it.'

'And in those words we place our hope,' replied Gandalf, gazing likewise to the crashing waves of Cottingforth surf.

Jenny was busy, again, all that week. But she was growing up, now – becoming a woman – and more and more was expected of her. She was a tallish sort of 15 year old girl, red hair, freckles, quite good looking, now, and the promise of womanhood held, potentially, amazing things. Not many boys had noticed her, though, somehow always with an excuse, or something better to do; as if she had been singled out, especially, for ignoring. One boy, Brad, talked to her. But he was reserved at best, and showed no particularly great interest in establishing a friendship with her. Life was frustrating because of it. Still, she did her studies at school, read the old textbooks, learned the way of the various trades and guilds of Haradwaith, the key to success in society, and did her best to be a proud daughter of Vagrid and Janine Isengard, owners of 'Vagrid's by the Bay,' the finest seafood restaurant in all of Cottingforth. Cottingforth lay on the Haradwaithan coast, just north of the Havens of Umbar and the City of the Corsairs, and just south of South Gondor, separated by a river running down from the Ephel Duath mountain ranges of Mordor. They did a lot of trade with Harondor, also known as South Gondor, as a Haradwaithan society, and the ancient deserts had been gradually cultivated till life could prosper there. Of course, the Corsairs were the ancient power of Haradwaithan society, but the guilds ran everything in middle earth now. You didn't get anywhere, hardly, in life, without some good guild connections. Her own family's guild, the Association of Mariners, Fishermen, and Seafood traders, or AMFAST as it was also known as, was her father's biggest concern each year, and he always ensured his dues were paid. Living outside of the guild, well. Well you could do it, but life had endless problems in loss of contracts and refusal to trade. You joined a guild, now, to have a proper business life in middle earth. Or you failed miserably. One or the other.

Eventually, the week having had its fill of adventure, Jenny found Ragman across the road, and came and sat next to him.

'You know, Gandalf, I am young. And I have a life ahead of me. And I found, in my heart, this great and grand adventure. One which changed the world itself. One in which I was a triumphant queen of majesty, and was beheld as glorious by all. I was everything. And it was my destiny. And it was true.'

'Yet?' queried the ancient wizard.

'Yet a fateful face appeared to me, and said to me, but is there another choice? Another simpler choice. A humbler choice.'

Gandalf nodded, and they sat there.

And, finally, she spoke. 'I chose humility.'

'You are a maiden of great perceptions, dear child,' he said looking at her, warmly smiling.'

She turned to him. 'Thank you,' and suddenly leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek, which brought a pleasant smile to Gandalf the Grey.

And time turned, and Jenny grew, and Gandalf remained, close by, a friend. And then she was 21...

'The ring' said Gandalf, looking at it in the hand of Jenny.

'It's lovely, isn't it,' said Jenny.

Gandalf looked at her.

'But I have a better one,' and she turned, and ran to the beach, and threw with all her strengh the One Ring in the deepest part of the ocean. She came back to him.

'It's not a ladies way. But you are too much of an old fart to ever get the damn point these last half a dozen years.' She brought out a ring. 'Marry me idiot,' she said to her Lord.

Gandalf looked at the ring, and at Jennifer Isengard.

But what he said...

'Well that's another story.'

The End of the Hand of Eternity.

(I hope you liked)


End file.
